Día de campo
by CamiSaintS
Summary: Un poco de sano esparcimiento no hace daño a nadie ¿verdad? Eso pensaba Saori Kido cuando llevó a sus caballeros a un día de campo.
1. Es una mala idea

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei animations, como ya deben saber este es un fic antiguo y con mucho OoC y cosas incoherentes y absurdas.

**Día de Campo**

La diosa de la sabiduría, aunque para este caso tendremos que conformarnos con Saori Kido, caminaba pomposamente por el árido paisaje griego, suspendiendo con la punta de los dedos su largo vestido de encaje rosa.

—Dense prisa con las cosas —dijo acompañada de Tatsumi y con Jabu corriendo detrás de ella sujetando una sombrilla. Más atrás los chicos de bronce que una enorme cesta de comida.

Detrás de ellos venían los caballeros de oro pateando piedras ya que al parecer la idea de un día de campo se les hacía estúpida.

Saori les había explicado que en su compañía cada año se realizaba un día de campo con el fin de estrechar los lazos entre la gente que allí trabajaba y como no podía ser de otra manera se le ocurrió aplicar el mismo método con sus desdichados caballeros, todo porque en más de una ocasión los había encontrada peleando entre ellos sin motivos valederos.

—¿Por qué de todos los guerreros nos tocó a nosotros ella? —se oyó a Mascara de la Muerte quejarse por enésima vez.

—Debe ser algún karma que cargas de vidas pasadas —dijo aun sin abrir los ojos el caballero de Virgo.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —interrogó Mu de Aries —No me digas que disfrutas de este paseo.

—El estar en contacto con la naturaleza es esencial para ser uno mismo con el mundo que nos rodea —respondió Shaka con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad

—Oye Shaka — comenzó Aioros —, ¿no es eso una araña que te sube por la espalda?

—¡Qué! ¡Quítamela, quítamela! —Shaka comenzó a correr en círculos para diversión de los caballeros de Sagitario y Capricornio que chocaron palmas como festejo por la broma.

—Lo que es a mí, no me gusta salir de casa cuando hace calor —dijo Camus más serio que de costumbre.

—Al parecer el hombre de hielo empieza a derretirse —contestó Shura que trataba de encontrarle la gracia a todo el asunto.

—Por esta vez Camus tiene razón —dijo Afrodita, limpiándose el rostro con un pequeño paño mirándose en un pequeño espejo —. Por suerte traje protector solar porque sino mi delicada piel no resiste. Solamente espero que no haya insectos, ¿por qué no traje repelente para mosquitos?

—No creo que te ataquen los mosquitos —le respondió Milo —, con esa capa de maquillaje no creo que puedan.

—Además pueden morirse de diabetes ¡ja ja ja! —dijo Kanon dándole una palmada en la espalda al santo de Piscis.

—Saga, la mitad de tus genes se está burlando de mí —se quejó Afrodita apartando de su rostro sus cabellos.

—Ay sí Saga, que vas a hacer para rescatar al pobre de tu Afrodita —Mascara de la Muerte comenzó a burlarse del santo de Piscis.

—Pues esto —dijo Tranquilamente Saga —, ¡explosión de Galaxias!

—¡Auch! —fue lo único que el santo de la cuarta casa alcanzó a decir luego de caer al árido suelo griego.

—¿Por lo menos alguno sabe a donde vamos? —preguntó Aioria preocupado —Ya llevamos caminando como dos horas y no llegamos al supuesto lugar.

—¿Qué esperabas con la poca vegetación que hay en el santuario? —dijo Aldebaran que extrañaba su frondoso país —Me extrañaría mucho que encontremos siquiera un árbol.

—A este paso vamos a llegar a Rozan a Pie —dijo Dokho que comenzaba a quejarse también — ¿cuánto más nos falta?

— No lo sé, mi querido Dokho, no lo sé —la voz del patriarca no sonaba esperanzadora —Por lo menos no tenemos que llevar la comida.

El antiguo caballero de Aries dirigió la mirada hacia los chicos de bronce.

—Pero ¿qué diablos trae Saori en esta cesta? —dijo Ikki de mal humor, como siempre —Debe pesar más de diez toneladas.

—Y qué me dices de nosotros que traemos los refrescos —dijo el cisne arrastrando una hielera tamaño industrial junto con Andrómeda.

—Saori dijo que trajo a un emparedado por cabeza —dijo por toda respuesta Shun.

—Pero un emparedado de qué, ¿de piedras? —dijo el fénix en su habitual tono sarcástico.

—¡Sh! No le des ideas —Hyoga dijo —. Ya sabes cómo es respecto a aflojar un centavo para sus caballeros.

Saori se detuvo en seco y el cisne se quedó, por así decirlo, frió por un segundo, esperando el correspondiente castigo por hablar mal de la diosa, en cambio Saori sólo los miró sonriendo observando el lugar, uno muy feo donde apenas crecía un arbusto polvoriento, que al momento fue arrancado por el fuerte viento y arrastrado a lo lejos.

—Este lugar es perfecto —dijo con un aire de satisfacción —. Chicos instalen las cosas por aquí.

Se oyó el sonido seco de la cesta en el piso.

—¡Ay, mi espalda! —se pudo oír crujir las vértebras del dragón cuando se enderezó —No creí que veinte emparedados pesaran tanto

—Tienes razón —dijo muy serio el Pegaso —, y eso que sólo traje en el cesto mi sofá favorito, porque si traía mi viejo televisor además no creo que hubiéramos llegado.

—¡SEIYA! —gritaron al mismo tiempo los chicos de bronce al momento que comenzaron a corretear al caballito alado por los alrededores.

—Ya no aguantan ni una broma —se quejó el Pegaso mientras sus compañeros le perseguían para desquitarse.

—Bueno llegamos al fin y ahora ¿qué quieres que hagamos? —preguntó Camus más por obligación que por curiosidad

—Pues nada —dijo Saori —, deben confraternizar entre ustedes.

—¿Para eso nos trajiste hasta aquí? —Aioros no creía lo que escuchaba —Podíamos hacer eso en el santuario.

—No necesariamente —dijo Saori —, se la pasan peleando entre ustedes. Aquí al menos no romperán nada.

—Como mis muebles, o mi televisor —apuntó Mu.

—¿No me digas Mu que sigues enojado por eso? —Milo se acercó como un niño —No fue la intención de Camus congelar tu sala.

—Si no había rastros de hielo en mi sala —dijo Mu mirando de reojo al escorpión —, habían pequeños huecos por todas partes

—Bueno, antes hubo hielo y tuve que hacer hoyitos en las paredes que saliera el agua cuando se derritió —explicó Milo —. No te habría gustado ver tu casa inundada.

—¿Por eso me disparaste tu aguja escarlata cuando pasaba por ahí? —Saga habló con indignación.

—Fue un error —el santo de escorpión se disculpó —, cualquiera se confunde.

—Sobre todo si llevas un cartel pegado en la espalda que dice Kanon —acotó el caballero de Acuario.

—¿Kanon, tienes tú algo que ver con esto? —Saga comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Yo? ¿Tienes pruebas acaso? —dijo Kanon como si estuviera ofendido en lo más profundo.

—¡Alto! —dijo Saori —No los traje aquí para que se maten entre ustedes, los traje para que convivan civilizadamente.

—Creo que pide demasiado —le murmuró Shion a Dokho

—Ahora bien, cada uno tratará de llevarse bien con sus compañeros, ¡y lo mismo va para ustedes! —dijo dirigiendo una mirada furibunda a los chicos de bronce que pateaban a Seiya —¡Dejen en paz a Seiya!

—Claro, como es su favorito —murmuró Ikki.

—Bueno, está bien. No pelearemos, pero ¿qué sugieres que hagamos mientras estamos en este lugar? —El santo de Leo preguntó.

—No lo sé —dijo Saori como era habitual —¿qué tengo que pensar yo en todo?

—Eso da paso a al interrogante si piensas del todo —se oyó decir a Camus, tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta o su mal humor por el calor se hacía evidente.

—¿Camus? —dijo dulcemente Saori.

—¿Sí? —respondió el santo de Acuario.

—Estás castigado —siguió Saori con su tono de voz

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Camus inocentemente.

—¡No más vinos importados! —dijo en un tono grave Atena.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero si son míos! —dijo Camus al borde de un síncope —Además no puedo beber los aceitosos vinos griegos, ¡no puedes hacerme eso!

Milo le dio palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo como consuelo.

—Ahora, ¿alguien más quiere decir algo? —dijo tranquilamente Saori.

El silencio reinó en el lugar.

—Bien. Jabu, trae mi sillita —la diosa de la sabiduría ordenó.

—A la orden princesa Saori —y corriendo el unicornio se fue a cumplir la importante misión encomendada.

Los caballeros se miraban entre ellos sin sabe que hacer o decir. Así que se sentaron en círculo en el piso y se miraban tristemente entre ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —preguntó tristemente Shaka, esperando que alguien le diga que podía tomar una siesta.

—Aburrirnos, que más —dijo Aioros.

—¿Por qué no traje mi viejo gameboy? —se lamentó shura.

—Porque se lo diste a Kiki en su cumpleaños —le contestó Mascara de la Muerte.

—Es que no sabía qué regalarle —dijo el santo de la cabra arrepentido por esta acción.

—Lo que hace la gente por un pedazo de pastel y los juguetes de la piñata —dijo Aioria sacudiendo su cabeza en desaprobación.

—Lástima que Mu se lo confiscó porque no había aprendido nada desde que se lo diste —Aioros también se lamentó.

—Eso no es verdad —Shura se defendió —. Kiki no aprende nada desde que conoció a Seiya.

—Yo no entiendo qué quiere Saori que hagamos aquí en medio de la nada —Milo suspiraba —. Ahora que Camus está de mal humor, no habrá hielo para los refrescos.

Miró por un momento al santo de la onceava casa. Camus estaba todavía abatido por el castigo de Saori y no quería saber de nada. Cabizbajo se cruzó de brazos y no quería hablar con nadie.

—¡Podemos jugar un partido de Fútbol! —exclamó Aldebaran poniéndose de pie de un salto —¡Yo traje un balón!

—¡Ay no! Ese deporte es tan brusco —Afrodita habló arrugando la nariz —Me despeinaría.

—¡Es una idea excelente Aldebaran! —dijo Kanon —Podemos formar equipos de cinco y hacer un mini campeonato.

—¿Pero cuál sería el premio? —preguntó Shura que comenzaba a gustarle la idea.

—Dudo que Saori quiera darnos un premio —dijo Aioros —. Parece que sigue enojada desde que vio la factura de la reconstrucción del Santuario.

—Podemos jugar simplemente por el honor —dijo Aioria.

—No sería interesante —dijo Kanon —. Por lo menos que le den un castigo al que termine en último lugar.

—Me parece bien, ¿qué dicen, están de acuerdo? —preguntó Aldebaran.

—¡SÍ! —respondieron todos en una sola voz

—Ahora hay que formar los equipos —dijo Saga —¿quiénes serán los capitanes?

—Pues es muy obvio que yo —dijo Aldebaran sacando pecho —. Todos saben que en Brasil es donde mejor se juega al fútbol.

—¡Hn! —Camus hizo un sonido a modo de burla —. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya no seas engreído Camus —dijo Saga —. Como antiguo patriarca yo seré el capitán del equipo de los griegos —dijo Saga elevando el tono de voz —. Entonces tendré en mi escuadra a Kanon, Aioria, Aioros y a Milo.

—¡Qué! ¿No voy a estar en el mismo equipo de Camus? —protestó Milo.

—No —respondió Aldebaran —. En mi equipo me quedan Máscara de la Muerte, Camus, Shura, Mu y … rayos, parece que tendremos que jugar con Afrodita, ¡qué mala suerte!

—Te oí Aldebaran —gritó Afrodita.

—Tu equipo tiene más jugadores —dijo Kanon —. Cuentas con Dokho y Shaka además.

—Dejemos a ellos como suplentes —resolvió Tauro.

—El otro equipo será el de los chicos de bronce —Aioria propuso —. Ikki, ven aquí un momento.

—Espero que sea para algo tan importante como para interrumpirme —dijo el fénix que pateaba a Seiya —. Shun, toma mi lugar mientras atiendo a Aioria.

—Lo que tú digas hermano —dijo Andrómeda tomando el lugar del fénix.

Los caballeros de oro le contaron su plan a Ikki que con gusto aceptó la apuesta. Jabu sería suplente si Seiya se caía de cabeza.

—¿Quién va a ser el arbitro? —preguntó Shiryu que vino con Hyoga.

* * *

Beledien


	2. Prepara tu equipo

**Nota:** Así que como todos ustedes saben que Saint Seiya es propiedad intelectual de Kurumada y Toei Animations. Todos sabemos como se ponen los chicos cuando hablan y juegan fútbol.

**Día de campo 2**

Atena, diosa de la sabiduría infinita no podía creer lo que sus sagrados oídos escuchaban.

—¡De qué están hablando! —dijo cruzándose de brazos —¡De ninguna manera patrocinaré un partido de fusbol o como se llame!

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? —Saga no tenía ganas de escuchar la respuesta.

—¿No eres tú la que siempre nos reclama que trabajemos en equipo y esas cosas? —Kanon reclamó.

—Tenemos tres equipos ¿qué más quieres? —acotó Mascara de la Muerte.

—Como si no los conociera —bufó Saori —. Sé bien como terminan estas cosas, en pelea.

—Disculpe Atena —comenzó Shion en un tono conciliador —, creo que debe dejar a los muchachos jugar, si es sólo por entretenimiento, ¿verdad? Ayudará a que formen equipos y congenien entre sí.

—Claro, ni siquiera estamos jugando por algún premio— hizo notar Aldebaran y además añadió —, y el balón es mío, así que no le costará nada señorita Kido.

Saori miró de reojo a todos sus caballeros que la miraban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, excepto Shaka que tenía los ojos cerrados y ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Si me lo pones en esos términos acepto —dijo a regañadientes la diosa, sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría —, ¡pero no hagan escándalo!

—No se hable más —dijo ahora Saga con entusiasmo —¿quiénes juegan primero?

Tal vez si estuvieran en un lugar con algo más de vegetación, se hubieran escuchado los grillos, pero ni eso se oyó en ese lugar, hasta que finalmente Shaka habló.

—No es que sepa mucho de fútbol —dijo con su voz cansada —, pero ¿no hace falta una cancha para jugar?

— Odio admitirlo —dijo Ikki —, pero creo que el hippie tiene razón.

—Si es muy sencillo hacer una —dijo sin preocuparse demasiado Mascara de la Muerte —, sólo necesitamos un poco de pintura para pintar las líneas y unos arcos.

—y si es tan sencillo ¿por qué no lo haces tú? —dijo afrodita limándose una uña.

—Porque para eso está Mu —dijo el cangrejo apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del santo de la primera casa.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Mu retirando la mano de Mascara de su hombro bruscamente —Yo nunca dije que jugaría, ni me preguntaron. No pueden obligarme.

—No te lo pediríamos si no fueras el único capaz —dijo Aioria con cara de gato abandonado.

—Eso no resultará conmigo —dijo el carnero.

—Ya que estás en eso Mu, ¿puedes traerme además mi silbato? —Shion lo dijo más como una orden que como sugerencia.

Mu simplemente suspiró resignado, no podía negarse a una orden de su maestro y Patriarca.

—Pero recuerden que hago esto sólo por mi maestro —dijo el caballero de Aries.

El santo de la primera casa desapareció y volvió con la pintura y el silbato.

—¿Y bien? —interrogó Milo —¿Por qué no trajiste los arcos?

—¿De dónde quieres que saque unos arcos de fútbol?— preguntó el carnero que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar las órdenes de ningún otro que no fuera Shion.

—Yo te diré —dijo Milo en un tono más amable al ver el ceño fruncido del carnero. Le dijo algo al oído al ariete dorado y en ese instante los dos caballeros desaparecieron y unos instantes más tarde, volvieron con dos arcos reglamentarios con redes y todo.

Mientras tanto, en el santuario, los caballeros de plata conversaban.

—Oye Moses —dijo Dante —, enciende la TV, creo que ya comenzó el partido de fútbol.

—Algo raro pasa —dijo el caballero de la ballena —, no hay partido hasta que no encuentren ambos arcos.

—No bromees —dijo Dio de mosca.

—Es lo que están diciendo que de pronto se aparecieron dos sujetos y desaparecieron los arcos, y que el árbitro fue picado por lo que cree fue un escorpión.

—Que mala onda —se lamentó Argol —yo que había apostado en este partido y lo suspenden.

—Pero que habrá sucedido? —dijo Asterion a su lado.

—Creo que nunca lo sabremos —dijo Babel con un aire de misterio.

De vuelta en el lugar donde los caballeros dorados se organizaban para ver quienes jugaban primero.

—Te digo Aldebaran que tiene que ser mi equipo el que juegue primero contra el equipo de Ikki —dijo terminantemente Saga.

—¿Y por qué? Nosotros pedimos ese derecho —argumentó Aldebaran que cabe decir no era ningún argumento.

—¿¡Y por qué no lanzan la moneda y deciden de una buena vez?! —dijo Ikki perdiendo la paciencia como de costumbre.

—No tengo monedas —dijo Shion revisando sus bolsillos y los de Mu que miraba a su maestro desconcertado —. Tendremos que buscar otro método

—Yo sé cual —Ikki parecía de buen talante hoy —. Seiya ven acá un momento.

—¿Qué quieres Ikki? —El Pegaso se acercó como la mosca que no escarmienta si se sigue golpeando la cabeza contra el vidrio.

—Escojan —dijo el fénix

—Cabeza —eligió Aldebaran.

Ikki lanzó a Seiya y cayó de cabeza.

—Maldición debí elegir primero —Saga se quejó su falta de rapidez golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, y es que el ser ganado por Aldebaran en ese campo era una imperdonable

—Es obvio que Seiya siempre cae de cabeza —celebró a su modo Camus de Acuario

—Ikki ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Shun trataba de levantar del piso al Pegaso jalándolo de una pierna

—Shun tiene razón —dijo Hyoga levantando de un brazo.

—¿Y desde cuándo tu defiendes a Seiya? —Ikki no podía creer que todos se pusieran en su contra sólo a causa de la pequeña broma.

—Es que lo estropeas para el partido —dijo Shiryu levantando un parpado del Pegaso con un dedo para examinar su ojo.

—¡Tonterías! Seiya está bien, mira ya se sostiene sobre sus dos pies —dijo Ikki colocando a Seiya en posición vertical sin mucho éxito —. Además para eso está de Jabu.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —habló Seiya cuando finalmente abrió los ojos.

—Te caíste otra vez —le respondió Shiryu.

—Y gracias al cielo no fue sobre mí esta vez —Mu dijo algo más lejos de los chicos de bronce.

—Vas perdiendo puntería Ikki —dijo Hyoga nostálgico.

—No fallaré la próxima —sentenció el fénix.

—Bueno, vamos a esperar nuestro turno —dijo bostezando Shaka —. Mientras podemos tomar una siesta.

—Bien serán veinte minutos por lado para que la cosa no sea muy larga —dijo entusiasmado Shion.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no necesitaremos más que eso para ganarles —dijo Aldebaran como si el partido ya estuviera ganado

—Como si fuera tan fácil —respondió Ikki ante las bravatas del toro —. Además pido un cambio de Arbitro.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Shion se veía descorazonado.

—Porque tratará de favorecer al equipo de Mu —sentenció Ikki.

—Sí, mejor que sea el árbitro Dokho —dijo Shiryu sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Ah no! Es tu maestro y puede favorecer a tu equipo —dijo Shura.

—Pero si ni Dokho ni Shion pueden ser los árbitros ¿entonces quién? —se preguntaba Shun

—Pues no queda nadie más aparte del pelado aquel —apuntó con su lima para uñas Afrodita hacia el lugar donde Saori descansaba.

—¿Te refieres a Tatsumi? —dijo Hyoga con una mueca de desagrado.

—Pues hay que admitir que no tiene un pelo de tonto —dijo pensativo Ikki, aunque no se supo bien de quien hablaba en ese instante.

—¿Creen que acepte? —cuestionó Shiryu

—No sé, pero me recuerda a alguien —dijo para sí Mascara de la muerte frotándose la barbilla —En todo caso creo que es la única opción que tenemos.

Y luego que los caballeros convencieran a Tatsumi de hacer de juez del partido, comenzaron a definir sus equipos titulares.

—Bien Shun como no creo que los caballeros dorados jueguen limpio —comenzó Ikki —, , porque yo tampoco lo haré, te irás de arquero, por si las cosas llegan a ponerse feas.

— Está bien hermano —dijo Shun sin importarle mucho el asunto —, pero no creo que sea tan peligroso como dices.

—¿Y nosotros qué haremos? —preguntó Shiryu esperando una respuesta.

—Además ¿desde cuándo eres el capitán del equipo? —dijo Hyoga que no se llevaba bien con el fénix.

—Desde que me elegí capitán del equipo —dijo tranquilamente Ikki —, y si sigues quejándote irás al banco y tendrás que hacerle sujetarle la sombrilla a Saori, ¿entendido?

Por toda respuesta los chicos de bronce asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Ahora bien, yo seré el delantero, y su misión es pasarme todas las pelotas que yo anote. Cómo lo hagan no es mi problema.

—No es muy buena tu estrategia —comentó Shiryu.

—Creo que oigo quejas por algún lado —dijo Ikki sin mirar al dragón —. La sombrilla de Saori no se sostendrá sola.

—No, nada —dijo Shiryu tragando saliva.

Mientras en el lado de los dorados.

—Como capitán me corresponde definir la estrategia para encara este partido de vital importancia —dijo Aldebaran caminando de un lado a otro como si de un viejo general se tratara.

—Un momento —objetó Camus —, como que el capitán, ¿quién te eligió a ti?

—Pues es muy obvio —dijo el caballero de la segunda casa aclarando su garganta —, yo, como pentacampeón del mundo...

—¿pentacampeón? —se dijo Camus irónico —No me hagas reír. ¿Hace cuánto?

—¡Eso duele! —dijo Shura muy divertido con esta discusión.

—Tú no te metas —le reprendió Aldebaran —. Ustedes ganaron una sola vez.

—Oye golpes bajos no —dijo indignado Shura

—Pero si es la pura verdad —dijo entre sonrisas Mascara de la Muerte, para luego añadir sacando pecho —En cambio mi equipo que salió campeón cuatro veces.

—Si se la van a pasar peleando todo el día, mejor yo no juego. —dijo Afrodita que miraba entretenido su rostro en un pequeño espejo de mano.

—Además, es sólo un partido de fútbol —dijo Mu tratando de apaciguar los ánimos —, ni siquiera jugamos con el número de jugadores reglamentario.

—Pues con ese espíritu, será mejor que te quedes en el banco de suplentes —dijo Aldebaran haciendo pagar a Mu su mal humor, una etapa pocas veces vista en el toro dorado —. Afrodita, tú serás el arquero.

—Pero voy a tener que usar mis guantes de jardinería —dijo Afrodita acomodando su cabello.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero si dejas pasar un balón te mandaré al otro mundo —amenazó Mascara de la Muerte.

—Por eso no me gusta este deporte tan brusco —se retiró Afrodita a colocarse su indumentaria que no era otra cosa que unos guantes de goma que usaba en su jardín.

Así mientras discutían Tatsumi entró a la cancha y toca su silbato para llamar a los capitanes de ambos equipos y elegir el lado de la cancha o quien saca primero según las reglas.

* * *

Beledien.


	3. Primer partido, primer tiempo

**Nota: **Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animations. Los eventos desafortunados y parecidos a la vida real son mera coincidencia.

**Día de campo 3**

Qué mala suerte, nos sacaron del partido —dijo Shion cabizbajo sentado al lado de Dokho, ya que aun siendo el patriarca habían ocasiones en que le era difícil controlar a los caballeros del santuario

—Es esta juventud tan alocada —dijo Dokho levantando un puño en señal de protesta —. Bueno como no hay nada mejor que hacer voy a tomar mi siesta, oye Shaka no me haces un espacio al lado de esa roca.

Shaka que dormía recostado sobre un enorme roca plana sólo respondió tarareando la canción de Heidi

—Abuelito dime tú...zzz zzz zzz

—Supongo que eso es un sí —dijo Dokho que se disponía acompañar a Shaka en su bizarro sueño alpino.

—No seas aguafiestas Dokho —dijo Shion colocándole zancadillas al santo de libra —, ya se me ocurre qué podemos hacer.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Dokho sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Shion sacó de la nada un alto parlante parecido al de la policía

—¡Bienvenidos todos al encuentro entre los caballeros dorados contra los chicos de bronce!

—¿De dónde sacaste esta cosa? —preguntó Dokho con curiosidad.

—Era de Kiki, se lo dieron para su cumpleaños —dijo Shion alegre —, pero como quiero que Mu siga cuerdo se lo confisqué.

—Que interesante, ¿puedo probar?

—Claro —Shion le alcanzó el micrófono a Dokho

—En un momento más las alineaciones —comenzó Dokho —. Recuerde que este partido está auspiciado por Atena. ¡La mejor cerveza!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó indignada Saori Kido —¿Qué estás diciendo Dokho?

—¡Nada, nada! Probamos el altoparlante —Shion le arrebató rápidamente en micrófono a Dokho —. Fíjate bien en lo que dices Dokho. Mejor yo continúo. Tatsumi toca el silbato y comienza el partido, saca el equipo de Ikki quien patea directamente al arco y como Afrodita se miraba en un espejo deja pasar el balón, que si no era por Shura que estaba atento y cabecea para desviar el balón al corner.

—¡Afrodita! —reclamó Aldebaran

—¿¡Qué!? —respondió Afrodita guardando su espejo en una bolsita muy bonita

—¡Dejaste pasar un balón! —gritó Mascara de la Muerte.

—Parece que juegas peor Mu —dijo Camus con desdén.

—¡Te escuché Camus! —dijo Mu desde el banco, que no era otra cosa que una piedra larga y plana

—Ya, ni que fuera para tanto —respondió Afrodita sin darle mayor importancia.

—¡Tiro de esquina! —decretó Tatsumi el árbitro

—Shiryu es el encargado de patear el corner —continuó Shion relatando el partido —, y esta vez los caballeros de oro no tienen tanta suerte ya que el balón va a dar contra la cabeza de Seiya que estaba parado como espantapájaros y la pelota fue a dar al fondo del arco. Y es ¡Gol!

—¡Afrodita, cómo pudiste! —dijo Shura muy molesto

—Es ese balón que está tan sucio —respondió el caballero de la última casa.

—Si no juegas bien te juro que serás el próximo que adorne mi templo —amenazó Mascara de la Muerte

—¡Ja! Seiya no creí que fueras buen delantero —dijo el fénix dándole una palmadita en la espalda al Pegaso

—Me duele la cabeza por el balonazo —dijo aun sin comprender Seiya —. Si van a lanzarme la pelota avisen.

—El juego se reanuda y esta vez son los dorados los que tienen el balón en su poder —prosiguió Shion con el relato —Shura, para ser más exactos, Shiryu lo marca pero el español le hace una finta. ¡Ole! Le dice al pasar por su lado, luego le envía el balón a Camus que domina pero es marcado por Ikki. Camus cae aparatosamente.

—¡Eso tiene que doler! —exclamó Dokho

—¡Mon Deiu! —dijo Camus adoptando por unos segundos su lengua materna.

—¡Falta! Dice el árbitro ya que fue un golpe muy fuerte —dijo Shion con el altavoz —. Dirige su mano a su bolsillo, pero luego de ver la mirada de Ikki sólo saca su pañuelo para secarse el rostro, por un momento parecía que iba a ser tarjeta amarilla. Es tiro libre para el equipo de los dorados. Camus va a ejecutarlo, Shun acomoda su barrera lo mejor que puede.

—Es raro que Camus no haya tomado represalias por la marcación tan fuerte de Ikki —comentó Dokho.

—Seguro tomó las cosas con deportividad —dijo Shion para luego continuar con el partido —Camus acomoda el balón, mientras los chicos de bronce poco a poco se van moviendo a un costado. El caballero dorado remata con violencia y la pelota va a dar en el estómago de Ikki y hay otro tendido más en el campo de juego.

—Ya me las pagará esa hielera andante — se quejó el fénix tendido en el suelo.

—Yo creo que tuviste suerte Ikki —dijo Hyoga sin ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Por la mirada de Camus parecía que estaba apuntando un poco más abajo —añadió Shiryu.

—¿Estás bien hermano? —preguntó como siempre preocupado por todos Shun

—¿No quieres que te reemplace Jabu? —sugirió Seiya creyendo ayudar.

—¡Eso jamás! —Ikki se puso de pie de un salto y tan fresco como siempre.

—¡Fallé! Qué mala suerte —se lamentó el caballero de Acuario chasqueando los dedos.

—Es lo que yo te decía, que mala puntería tienes —dijo Aldebaran como si fuera un experto en la materia —. Tu tiro ni siquiera se acercó a la portería.

—No le estaba apuntando al arco —respondió Camus

—El partido continua —Shion siguió con el relato —. Shun saca desde el fondo casi hasta la mitad de la cancha donde se encuentra Seiya.

—¡El balón! ¿Qué haré ahora? —dijo Seiya pensando en voz alta —Por allá está Shiryu, si le pasó la pelota, seguro será marcado por MM que lo sigue como a su sombra, en cambio por la derecha está Hyoga, que está corriendo moviendo los brazos, pero muy cerca está Camus y parece que sigue enojado, más adelante está Ikki que me mira con mirada asesina, mejor veo para otro lado porque no me gusta que me vea con esa cara, en el arco está Afrodita que se mira en un espejo, me vio, ahora me hace un guiño. ¡Yay! Que cosas, eso me pasa por andar mirando donde no debo.

—Seiya no te distraigas, viene Shura —advirtió el dragón

—¿Quién?

—¡Demasiado tarde Seiya reacciona porque Shura ya se hizo del balón y corre a toda velocidad hacia el desguarnecido arco de Shun! —Shion parecía emocionado por el partido —Se prepara para rematar y... ¡Shun contiene el disparo con su cadena de Andrómeda!

—¡Rayos! —Shura exclamó — ¡La próxima no fallaré!

—¡Bien hecho Shun! —felicitó el cisne a Andrómeda.

—Sí, no sabía que eras buen portero —Comentó Shiryu

—Sí, eras pésimo cuando jugábamos en el orfanato —dijo Seiya sin pensar como siempre — ¡Auch!

Medio segundo más tarde el Pegaso recibió un coscorrón de Ikki

—Si tú no hubieras perdido esa balón, nada habría pasado —le reclamó Ikki

—El juego se reinicia una vez más y otra vez atacan los chicos de bronce —dijo Shion —. Shiryu corre con el balón, se acerca Máscara de la Muerte y Shiryu cae, ¡Falta! Dice el árbitro

—¿Por qué? Si yo no hice nada —dice Mascara de la Muerte con cara de ángel, pero de la muerte.

—Abriste un pequeño hueco al otro mundo y por eso tropecé —le reclamó Shiryu.

—No tienes pruebas, ¿usted vio algo arbitro? —dijo Mascara de la Muerte cruzándose de Brazos

—¡Yo no vi nada! —dijo sudoroso Tatsumi.

—¡Estás amenazando al árbitro con tu sonrisa diabólica! —le reprochó el dragón

—¿Qué dices? —dijo indignado el árbitro —¡Me estás faltando al respeto! Nada más por eso ¡toma!

—Increíble, Shiryu es amonestado por el arbitro con tarjeta amarilla —comenta Shion por el altavoz.

—Es para no creer, pero yo me encargaré de castigarlo —sentenció Dokho

—¿Al arbitro? —preguntó Shion seguro de la respuesta.

—No a Shiryu, por comportamiento antideportivo —dijo Dokho adoptando su postura de antiguo maestro.

—Máscara de la Muerte mueve el balón, se lo pasa a Aldebaran que va a toda marcha —Shion volvió a relatar el partido —. Seiya trata de interceptarlo pero en lugar de eso parece que fue arrollado por una locomotora. Camus le pide le balón pero Aldebaran no se detiene, Shura hace lo mismo pero Aldebaran no le hace caso y sigue adelante, parece imbatible, se acerca a toda velocidad, se acerca cada vez más al arco, y más y más y más y cae de espaldas inexplicablemente. Hyoga se hace de la pelota, y corre a toda marcha hacia el arco contrario.

—¡Bien hecho Aldebaran! —festejó Shura sarcástico

—¿No podías por lo menos rematar al arco para variar? —era obvio que Camus y el toro tenían sus diferencias en cuanto a fútbol se refería —¿Por qué no te detuviste cuando de dijimos?

—No pude —se defendió el santo de la segunda casa —. El piso estaba muy resbaloso como cubierto por hielo.

—¡Hyoga! —murmuró para sí Camus.

—Así que los chicos de bronce comenzaron a usar sus poderes —dijo Shura

—Nosotros también haremos lo mismo —dijo Camus que ya había perdido la paciencia

—Hyoga sigue corriendo con balón dominado —dijo Shion —, se lo pasa a Shiryu que al fin pudo librarse de Máscara de la Muerte. Se acerca, se prepara para rematar y ¡final del primer tiempo!

—¡Qué! ¡Cómo que terminó el primer tiempo! —Reclamó Shiryu airadamente.

—Sí, se terminó —dijo Tatsumi mirando su cronómetro.

—Oye calvo, no me andes con cuentos —dijo Ikki.

Mientras los chicos dorados ya hacían planes para el segundo tiempo

—Oye Aldebaran, mejor sacamos a Afrodita. No ayuda en nada —sugirió Shura

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Camus —, anda más preocupado por su cabello que por otra cosa.

—¡El primer gol fue su culpa! —hizo notar Mascara Mortal

—No fue mi culpa —se defendió el santo de la última casa —, fue culpa de ese cabezotas de Seiya.

—Pero Mu puede hacer la pared de cristal —finalmente Shura había tenido una buena idea

—No lo había pensado —dijo Aldebaran

—¡Es lógico! —dijo Camus casi sonriendo, pero sólo casi

—¡Oye!

—¡Oye, tú el del silbato! —gritó Mascara de la Muerte al árbitro — ¡Pedimos cambio!

—Pero qué maneras de dirigirse a la autoridad —reprochó Tatsumi.

—Queremos hacer un cambio —dijo Aldebaran —. Entrará Mu en lugar de Afrodita al arco.

* * *

Beledien.


	4. Primer partido, segundo tiempo

**Nota:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia que va para rato.

**Día de campo 4**

En el intermedio del primer partido.

— No lo puedo creer los mocosos de bronce nos están ganando —se lamentaba Shura —, ¡gracias a ti, Afrodita!

—¿Me van a echar la culpa de su incompetencia? —se defendió el santo de Piscis golpeando a Shura con su bolsa de cremas.

—Tal vez si vieras el balón más detenidamente no estaríamos perdiendo —dijo entredientes Camus

—El muñeco de nieve tiene razón —dijo burlonamente Aldebaran

—¿Entonces podemos cambiar al arquero? —dijo emocionado Mascara de la Muerte

—¿Me van a echar del equipo?! —dijo Afrodita con los ojos acuosos

—No, pero vas a la reserva —dijo el caballero de Capricornio en un tono más conciliador

—Serás más valioso en el banco —remarcó Aldebaran, sabiendo bien que ni el mismo creía en sus propias palabras

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó el santo de Piscis

—Barra, por supuesto —dijo Shura

—Sí, es una excelente idea —dijo Aldebaran alegre como siempre —. Mira Afrodita, te presto mi tambor y mi silbato para que nos apoyes desde el banco.

—¿Y mis pompones? —preguntó Afrodita sujetando con los dedos el silbato de Aldebaran.

—No tienes remedio —dijo Camus sacudiendo la cabeza —. Bueno, entonces Mu será el nuevo portero.

—A mí siempre me toca de portero, yo quiero ser otra cosa —dijo Mu infantilmente —. En el santuario no soy digno de tomar un baño porque vienen a cada rato a preguntar si Atena puede recibir visitas.

—No te quejes Mu —reprendió Mascara de la Muerte —, agradece que te dejamos jugar.

—Gran favor me hacen —dijo Mu cruzándose de brazos —. Ni que fueran el mejor equipo del mundo.

—Sólo sé una cosa que la táctica del juego bonito de Aldebaran no resulta —dijo muy serio Camus.

—¿¡Tienes un mejor plan?! —dijo molesto el toro

—Podemos defendernos y salir de contragolpe —dijo Mascara sugiriendo tácticas propias de su nación de origen.

—No, eso nunca ha resultado —desechó este plan Shura —, hay que hacer pases constantemente y aprovechar el menor descuido.

—No, sólo nos queda una sola cosa por hacer —dijo aun más serio Camus.

—¿Jugar como equipo? —preguntó Mu.

—No, usar nuestros poderes — sentenció Mascara Mortal —, y darles su merecido a esos niñatos maleducados

—Óyeme no —salió en defensa del cisne Camus —, yo eduque a Hyoga y está perfectamente capacitado.

—Mejor no lo defiendas que fue él el que congeló el piso cuando iba a rematar al arco —dijo Shura —. Así que por eso todos usaremos nuestros poderes para ganar el partido.

—¿Pero dónde está el gusto por el fútbol? —dijo Aldebaran un poco triste.

—Con esa actitud Aldebaran será mejor que te quedes en el banco —finalmente Mu tuvo su revancha por haber sido dejado de lado el primer tiempo.

—ya basta de descanso vuelvan a la cancha —dijo el arbitro Tatsumi tocando su silbato.

Y así lo hicieron los caballeros que se mostraron confiados de ganar el encuentro, incluso los de bronce que tuvieron una charla similar y pensaban seguir haciendo uso de sus poderes para terminar el partido.

—Otra vez transmitiendo en vivo para todos ustedes —comenzó con su relato Shion.

—¿Transmitir a dónde? —preguntó Dokho —No es de gran alcance ese tu micrófono.

—Cállate Dokho, le quitas emoción a las cosas —dijo Shion —. Y comenzamos. El árbitro toca el silbato y comienzan las acciones, rápidamente. Aldebaran saca y le pasa el balón a Shura corre uno metros y le pasa el balón a Camus que domina Ikki se acerca por detrás pero una ventisca lo rodea y no puede ver bien a Camus que se acerca y se prepara para rematar pero Hyoga se aproxima y le roba el balón.

—Te castigaré por esto Hyoga, ¡devuélveme la pelota! —amenazó Acuario.

—Demasiado tarde maestro, ya se la pasé a Shiryu —dijo Hyoga aun corriendo para no ser alcanzado por la ira de su maestro.

—¡Eso si que no, toma esto! —Camus trató de congelar a Hyoga.

—Shiryu corre y trata de evadir a Máscara de la Muerte que misteriosamente apareció con una pierna congelada —relató Shion.

—¡Camus, cabeza de chorlito, mira lo que hiciste! —protestó Mascara de la Muerte agarrándose la pierna

—¡Tú tienes la culpa por atravesarte en medio! —fue la única respuesta de Camus

—Yo te ayudo querido Mascarita —dijo sospechosamente amable Ikki —¡Ave fénix!

—Esto se está volviendo personal —dijo Mascara de la Muerte quemado de un lado y congelado del otro —. No quedará uno en pie cuando termine.

—¿Por qué ayudaste a Máscara de la Muerte? —le reprochó el cisne a Ikki

—Porque así se hará cargo él mismo de Camus —dijo Ikki disfrutando del momento —¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

—Shiryu sigue con el balón —decía Shion por el alta voz —, pero es marcado de cerca por Shura que no piensa dejarlo pasar. Shiryu da un paso adelante pero su camiseta aparece desgarrada sin motivo. El árbitro toca el silbato, al aparecer va a haber otro amonestado.

—¡Falta! —dijo Tatsumi soplando su silbato

—Pero si yo ni siquiera lo toqué —Shura puso cara de angelito

—Tú no, él —dijo Tatsumi señalando a Shiryu —, por andar jugando sin casaca, ¡eso no está permitido!

—El árbitro se prepara para sacar la tarjeta amarilla —comentó Shion —, lo que significaría la expulsión del caballero dragón.

—Un momento —intervino Saga —, ¡no puedes amonestarlo por eso!

—¿Por qué? —dijo de mal humor Tatsumi.

—Porque Shiryu no está festejando —dijo Kanon apoyando por esta rara ocasión a Saga.

—Y ustedes dos, ¿por qué ayudan al equipo de bronce? —llegó Aldebaran para reclamar la intervención de los gemelos.

—Porque con ustedes fuera del camino seremos los campeones —dijo tranquilamente Saga.

—Exacto —continuó Kanon

—Se reanuda el encuentro —dijo por el micrófono Shion —. El árbitro decreta falta para el equipo de bronce. Shiryu con el balón, trata de pasar a Shura, pero como ya sabe lo que le espera, mejor le pasa la pelota a Seiya que mira confundido como de costumbre, pero no cuenta con que Aldebaran viene rápidamente a marcarlo. Seiya sólo puede parpadear un par de veces antes de se embestido por el caballero de Tauro.

—Seiya quedó más plano que papel —comentó Dokho —. Me pregunto si podrá seguir jugando.

—Tatsumi toca el silbato, falta en contra del equipo de bronce —siguió Shion.

—Seiya, ¿estás bien? —dijo Hyoga palmeando el cachete del Pegaso, algo muy natural para él, ya que los cisnes son aves palmípedas —. Reacciona.

—No parece que pueda seguir jugando —dijo preocupado Shiryu.

—Tonterías— bufó el fénix —, ¿cuándo has visto que Seiya se derribado tan fácilmente? Sólo hay que despertarlo. A ver Seiya, despierta de una vez.

El fénix se puso a abofetear al Pegaso.

—Ikki, no creo que pueda seguir en el equipo—dijo Shun que se aproximó a ver que pasaba —. Mejor pedir un cambio.

—Oye pelado —llamó Ikki a Tatsumi —. Seiya ya se estropeo, ¿podemos pedir refuerzos?

—Está bien, ingresa Jabu y sale Seiya —dijo el árbitro.

Ikki arrastró a Seiya fuera del campo e ingresó Jabu. Noticia que no le gustó nada a Saori, porque ya no había nadie que le haga viento con el enorme abanico que trajo.

—Tatsumi toca el silbato para reanudar el juego —dijo Shion en su transmisión en vivo — Jabu que entraba en la cancha tropieza con el balón que inmediatamente es robado por Máscara de la Muerte que se lo da luego a Shura que corre libre como el viento sin marca.

—Mientras Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga están entretenidos pateando a Jabu por su torpeza —añadió Dokho.

—Oye, eso es falta —dijo Tatsumi deteniendo el partido

—De ninguna manera —respondió Ikki

—¿Dónde dice que no se puede patear al compañero de equipo? —remarcó Hyoga.

—Si no está prohibido entonces está permitido —hizo notar Shiryu

—Shun apenas se ha dado cuenta y regresa a su portería a toda prisa —sigue Shion —, pero demasiado tarde porque Shura ya le pasó la pelota a Camus quien remata pero la cadena de Andrómeda formó una telaraña en el arco y el balón no puede ingresar.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Camus —¡Quiten esa cosa de allí!

—Yo lo haré con gusto —dijo Shura levantando su brazo —¡Excálibur!

—Shura cortó la cadena en dos al igual que el arco —dijo Shion —Camus remata y ¿es gol? No sabemos ya que el arco no está completo, esperamos la decisión del árbitro.

—¿Es gol? —dijo Tatsumi mirando a Camus a punto de convertir la cabeza del mayordomo en una brillante bola de hielo —Digo, ¡es gol!

—¡Qué! —gritó Ikki.

—¡Digo anulado el gol! —corrigió el árbitro.

—¡Qué! —ya había una luz en el dedo de Camus —Oye calvo ¿quieres morir congelado?

—Oye ¿quieres morir achicharrado? —amenazó al árbitro Ikki

—No quiero morir —dijo Tatsumi echándose en el piso cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

—No te preocupes no será necesario que mueras —se acercó Mascara de la Muerte para tocar la espalda de Tatsumi —, yo puedo mandarte al otro mundo sin matarte —se oscureció el cielo detrás de Mascara de la Muerte mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

—¡Ondas infern…!

—Es gol, es gol y dejen de molestarme o los expulsaré a todos —dijo el árbitro colocándose sobre sus pies nuevamente.

—Más te vale porque de otro modo irías al otro mundo pero en forma de picadillo —dijo Shura.

—El esférico regresa al centro de la cancha, esta vez es Shiryu el que saca, y va raudo como un cohete hacia el arco contrario donde Mu está tranquilo tejiendo unos guantes de lana amarillos —La transmisión en vivo de Shion continuaba —. Parece que no se dio cuenta de los chicos de bronce que se aproximan, Máscara de la Muerte trata de interceptar a Shiryu pero el dragón ya le pasó el balón a Hyoga que corre seguido por Aldebaran, quien trata de aplastarlo como a una mosca pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, Hyoga le pasa el esférico a Ikki que apunta y Mu que sigue sin hacer nada. Si Mu me hace quedar mal lo castigaré de por vida. Ikki remata violentamente y sorpresa el balón sale desviado.

—¡Qué! —se quejó el fénix

—¡Mu hizo la pared de cristal! —dijo Camus casi sonriendo.

—Debimos haberlo puesto desde el primer tiempo —dijo Aldebaran

—Si tú fuiste el que me dijo que me quedara en el banco —gritó Mu desde su portería

—No podremos romper la esa barrera —se lamentó Shiryu.

—Necesitaremos de la dura cabeza de Seiya —dijo Hyoga.

—Eso yo lo arreglo —dijo Ikki confiado —, oye árbitro, haremos un cambio, queremos a Seiya de vuelta.

—Imposible, ya hicieron su cambio —dijo Tatsumi —. Un jugador no puede volver al terreno una vez que ha sido cambiado.

—Ave fen...

—Cambio, cambio —interrumpió el ataque Tatsumi —, el equipo de bronce hará un cambio, entra Seiya y sale Jabu.

—Parece que habrá un cambio porque Ikki patea a Jabu fuera del campo —comentó por el alta voz Shion.

—De gran ayuda no fue —añadió Dokho —, ya que se la pasó todo el tiempo inconsciente luego de la paliza que recibió de sus compañeros.

—Parece que hay problemas porque Seiya sigue tirado a un costado del terreno de juego —dijo Shion.

—Yo lo reanimo, yo lo reanimo —vino corriendo Aioros con su cubeta de agua ante la mirada asesina de los caballeros dorados.

—Aioros le echa encima un balde de agua fría enfriada por Hyoga —dijo Shion

—¿Por qué hiciste eso si ya me bañé? —dijo Seiya sacudiéndose.

—Deja de hablar estupideces y juega —con un coscorrón Ikki hizo callar a Seiya.

—Así que no era un sueño —dijo con ojos soñadores —, soñé que ganaba la copa mundial y que además tenía un compañero llamado Oliver y...

—O lo callan ustedes o lo callo yo —amenazó Shura que ya había perdido la paciencia.

—Oye, nadie más que yo puede gritarle a Seiya —defendió a su modo Ikki a Seiya.

—Árbitro, eso es una agresión de Ikki —denunció Mascara de la Muerte.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —Tatsumi trató de sonar autoritario.

—Si fue Shura el que amenazó primero —dijo el cisne

—Te castigaré Hyoga si no cierras tu pico —amenazó Camus

—Creo que abusa de su poder, caballero de Acuario —hizo notar Shiryu.

—Tú no te metas en esto lagartija sobrealimentada —dijo Aldebaran con los ánimos caldeados.

—Parece que el partido se le va de las manos al árbitro —dijo Shion.

—¡Orden, orden! —Tatsumi tocó el silbato un par de veces —¡Si no me hacen caso los expulsaré a todos!

—Las miradas de los jugadores no se ven muy amables —sentenció Shion por el micrófono —. Creo que el árbitro tendrá que retractarse de lo que dijo.

—Todavía le queda una opción —dijo Dokho tranquilamente.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó el patriarca

—¡Final del partido! —decretó Tatsumi tocando el silbato señalando el centro de la cancha.

—¡Qué! ¡No puedes acabar así el partido! —Aldebaran estaba fuera de sí.

—Claro, no podemos terminar en empate —el fénix tampoco estaba contento, pero nadie sabe realmente cuando lo está.

—¿Qué te has creído? —gritó Shura

—Es obvio que le pagaron —acusó Hyoga al mayordormo de Saori

—¡Vamos por el árbitro! —gritó Camus como su del rey Luis se tratara.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron en coro todos

—¡Montoneros! —dijo Tatsumi antes de echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo —¡Socorro!

—Final del primer encuentro —dijo Shion —, ¿qué te pareció mi querido Dokho?

—¿Vamos por unas sodas?

* * *

Beledien.


	5. Prepara tu equipo 2

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations. Aquí está el quinto capitulo de esta historia futbolera y de cómo se comportan los chicos en cuestiones de fútbol.

**Día de campo 5**

No había señales de Tatsumi, ni el más mínimo rastro. Incluso alguno de los caballeros comenzó a mirar a Saga como probable responsable de la desaparición del referí del primer partido, pero Saga negó los cargos y como no había pruebas en su contra tuvieron que dejarlo en paz.

—Pues no queda más remedio que declarar un empate —dijo Shion que se había acercado a ver luego de que los caballeros saltaran sobre el mayordomo de Saori, para darse cuenta más tarde de que no había nadie debajo. Shion por supuesto tuvo que intervenir para poner las cosas en orden.

—De ninguna manera puedo aceptar un empate —reclamó airadamente Ikki —. Tienes que solucionarlo de otra manera.

—Así es, nosotros tampoco queremos quedar en empate —le siguió Aldebaran —. Si es necesario nos iremos a los penales para definir al ganador.

—Bien, si me dices ¿quién será el árbitro que controle sus tiros? —dijo Shion —Si mal no recuerdo, no me eligieron porque podía apoyar al equipo de Mu.

—Es cierto —dijo por un momento reflexivo el fénix —. Además tienes que prohibirle que haga sus paredes de cristal para atajar los penales.

—Pues dile a Shun que deje de usar su cadena —replicó Mu.

—Oblígame.

—Me canso.

—Alto, está visto que tendremos que declarar el empate —dijo Shion colocando una pared de cristal entre ambos caballeros —, les guste o no. Además, está dentro de las reglas del fútbol. No tiene nada de malo terminar en paridad.

—Bien dicho, mi buen Shion —Dokho vino muy contento —. Ahora Camus, ¿puedes enfriar mi lata de soda, para seguir viendo las luchas?

—¡Que no son luchas! —dijo exasperado Camus

—Pues se parecen mucho.

—Sí ya está definido el primer partido, que alguien nos diga contra quienes jugamos —llegó Saga a echarle más leña al fuego —, porque Shaka ya comenzará su siesta de la tarde y no habrá quien lo despierte para eso.

—Pues creo que eso también debemos echarlo a la suerte —dijo Shion rascándose la cabeza —, ¿tienes una moneda Dokho?

—Nada más tengo un billete de veinte —respondió el caballero de libra revisando los bolsillos de Shiryu —. Aunque creo que hay una mejor manera de sortear al equipo que sigue en cancha.

Dokho sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar

—Seiya, llévale esta nota a Saori.

—Voy —dijo servicial el Pegaso.

—Ahora dime un número Aldebaran y tú otro Ikki —dijo Libra anotando en una libreta.

—Cinco —dijo el caballero de la segunda casa

—Diez— dijo el fénix para no quedarse atrás

Un poco más lejos.

—¡Seiya, cómo te atreves! —Saori gritó al parecer muy molesta.

Los caballeros sólo atinaron a encogerse un poco sobre sí mismos al escuchar la cachetada que Saori le propinó al caballo alado.

Medio segundo más tarde Seiya cayó once metros más allá.

—Once metros —gritó Dokho con una cinta de medir—. Ikki gana, lo siento Aldebaran.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo Aldebaran —Vamos a las graderías muchachos.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Mascara de la Muerte — ¿Te refieres a esas rocas de allá?

—Esas mismas —dijo Camus dirigiéndose al lugar —, por donde esa lagartija trepa la pierna de Afrodita.

—¡Qué, quítamela, por eso odio salir a estas excursiones! —Afrodita corrió en círculos para darse cuenta luego de que se trataba de otra de las extrañas de Camus —. Vaya con el cubo de hielo y su sentido del humor —refunfuña el caballero de la última casa.

—Es genial, ¿verdad? —le dijo Milo sonriendo cuando pasó por su lado.

—Supongo que como no va a jugar Mu, yo voy a ser el árbitro —dijo Shion sin poder disimular su alegría.

—Dices bien —respondió el fénix que poco o ningún respeto guardaba por nadie, aun si se trataba del mismo patriarca.

—Ya cállate y comienza de una vez —dijo Saga.

—No podemos comenzar con la cancha en este estado —dijo Shion observando el terreno de juego —¡Mu!

—¿Qué desea maestro? —preguntó atento el carnero

—Arregla la cancha y los arcos.

Por respuesta Mu hubiera rezongado, pero era sabio y conocía bien a Shion. No le convenía hacer enojar a su maestro, por lo que no dijo nada y arregló la cancha de fútbol. Aunque suspirando alguno pudo escuchar que murmuraba, parece que no conocen el pegamento.

—Dokho, te encargo el micrófono, úsalo con sabiduría —dijo Shion aproximándose al caballero de Libra

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! —dijo Dokho por el alta voz provocando que el patriarca temblara en su sitio.

Por su parte los caballeros de oro griegos comenzaron a definir sus tácticas

—Bien, como ya sabemos esos chicos de bronce son unos tramposos —comenzó Saga

—Además cuentan con la fortuna de ese burrito alado de Seiya —añadió Kanon, que por mucho que lo detesten ambos gemelos, solían completar las frases del otro.

—Entonces nosotros debemos usar nuestros poderes contra ellos —dijo Milo sin más remordimiento

—Puedes contar con ello —dijo Aioria chocando la mano con Milo.

—Pero hay que hacerlo de manera disimulada —dijo Aioros mirando al patriarca desde lejos —. A Shion no se le puede engañar tan fácilmente. Ahora a definir las alineaciones. ¿Quién va al arco?

—Con Shaka ni cuentes —dijo Milo —. Parece que adelantó su siesta de la tarde.

Shaka sin importarle nada, estaba recostado sobre una roca plana. En realidad no dormía, pero era un método efectivo para que los otros caballeros le dejen en paz, aunque a veces sí dormía.

—Déjalo en la reserva —sentenció Kanon —. Aioria ve tú al arco.

—¿Y yo por qué? —dijo el santo Leo a punto de hacer un puchero

—Porque tienes la agilidad de un gato por eso —le respondió Saga.

—No me gusta el arco —dijo desilusionado Aioria —. Nadie nunca ve al arquero.

—Pues te aguantas como hombrecito —dijo Aioros cansado de los reclamos.

—Una vez solucionado ese asunto queda el del resto —dijo Saga —. Kanon y yo seremos ataque, Milo tú y Aioros encárguense de la defensa.

—¡Bien! —respondieron los aludidos.

Mientras, los chicos de bronce también preparaban su estrategia para encarar el partido

—Por lo visto tendremos que entrar con todo —dijo Ikki serio —. Será más complicado que el anterior.

—Pero hermano, el anterior partido fue un desastre —comenzó Shun con su inocencia típica —. El patriarca de seguro no nos dejará usar nuestros poderes.

—Entonces no sean tan obvios —dijo Ikki

—Pero Ikki, no podré usar mi cadena, además Shura la cortó —las inevitables lágrimas surgieron una vez más en el rostro de Andrómeda.

—No te preocupes, esta vez no serás portero —dijo todo considerado el caballero del Fénix —. Ganso, tú entras al arco.

—¿Yo, por qué? —reclamó el cisne

—Porque puedes hacer una pared de hielo como defensa —respondió Shiryu.

—Es cierto —dijo Hyoga —. No había pensado de esa manera.

—Es obvio —dijo sarcástico el fénix aunque en realidad tampoco se le había ocurrido a él, simplemente no quería que Shun llore —. Lo bueno es que ellos no tienen a nadie que haga algún tipo de defensa como Mu.

—¿Qué hizo Mu? —preguntó Seiya volviendo del lugar donde lo había mandado Saori

—Seiya, casi me olvido de ti —dijo el dragón —¿qué fue lo que decía esa nota que le entregaste a Saori?

—No decía nada, sólo había un dibujo allí —dijo el Pegaso alcanzándole la hoja al dragón

Shiryu tomó el pedazo de papel para ver que allí estaba dibujada una caricatura de Saori con una boca muy grande gritando a todo dar.

—No sabía que mi maestro supiera dibujar tan bien —dijo el dragón disimulando mal una sonrisa.

—Da igual —dijo Ikki con su típico tono mandón —. Ahora ya conocen todos el plan

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Hyoga conociendo la respuesta de antemano —¿El de repartir patadas sin ton ni son?

—Ese mismo —respondió el fénix para luego amenazar a todos —, y al que falle un pase se las verá conmigo, ¿entendido?

Los chicos de bronce asintieron con las cabezas y fueron al centro de la cancha donde el equipo de los dorados griegos esperaba.

—¡Bienvenidos al segundo encuentro del torneo de la copa Atena! —comenzó Dokho a relatar el partido —Está transmitiendo en vivo para todos ustedes: Dokho, el magnífico y excelentísimo caballero de Libra, nos acompaña en los comentarios ¡Albiore!

Inmediatamente Dokho le susurra a Mu que ahora se había dedicado a jugar con yoyo.

—Mu trae a Albiore.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó murmurando igual el caballero de la primera casa.

—Porque necesito que alguien me acompañe en los comentarios.

—¿Y no puedo ayudarte yo en eso?

—No, Albiore sabe más de fútbol que tú.

—Me ofendes Dokho —dijo Mu —. Bueno te traeré a Albiore de donde esté y tú te las arreglas con él.

Mu desapareció refunfuñando, y refunfuñando volvió a aparecer con Albiore envuelto en una toalla y completamente mojado.

—¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa Mu para venir a interrumpir así mi baño? —le reclamó el caballero de plata.

—Yo sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a Dokho —respondió Mu, deslindándose cualquier responsabilidad —. Entiéndete con él.

Mu se desapareció de la vista de todos y volvió a aparecer con un algodón de azúcar ante la mirada de antojo de Aldebaran.

—Dokho ¿me puedes explicar de que se trata todo esto? —reclamaba Albiore.

—¡Pues que va a comenzar el partido y va a sacar el equipo de los dorados de Grecia!

* * *

Beledien.


	6. Segundo partido, primer tiempo

**Nota:** Lo de siempre Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, a ver cuantos partidos aguantan los caballeros, porque a este ritmo nada es seguro.

**Día de campo 6**

—¡Shion suena el silbato y patea Saga! —comenzó a relatar Dokho emocionado —No, un momento, creo que es Kanon, no importa porque le pasa el balón a Saga o Kanon, no los distingo bien desde aquí. ¿Tú qué crees Albiore?

—Podría alguien por lo menos ir hasta mi casa y traerme una bata, comienza a hacer frío —reclamaba Albiore que seguía envuelto en una toalla

—Muy cierto —dijo Dokho sin escuchar realmente las palabras del caballero de Cefeo —, pero las acciones del partido continúan. Por la derecha se escapa uno de los gemelos pero al instante Shiryu se interpone. Saga le hace un pase a Milo que domina con el pecho, sin embargo Ikki le roba el balón y corre hacia el arco rival. Aioros lo marca de cerca pero no puede evitar que Ikki le pase la pelota a Shun que velozmente se acerca a la portería defendida por Aioria. Shun remata y ¡Aioria desvía el esférico al corner!

—Un momento, Dokho —dijo Albiore muy extrañado —, ¿qué partido estás relatando? Eso no está ocurriendo aquí.

—El que están transmitiendo por el canal de deportes, ¿por? —dijo tranquilamente Dokho.

—Estás relatando un partido del fútbol de Italia —le respondió Albiore, quien por momentos creía que a Dokho ya le comenzaba a patinar el coco, por decirlo de una manera cortés.

—Ya me parecía extraño que los chicos hubieran conseguido uniformes —al fin y al cabo a Dokho no le gustaba complicarse.

—No tienes remedio —le dijo Albiore sacudiendo la cabeza —, además ¿de dónde sacaste este televisor portátil?

—Me lo dio Atena cuando vinieron unos sujetos muy agradables del fondo de jubilación. Ella me dijo que me regalaría un televisor si le mostraba mi firma en un papel en blanco —dijo Dokho muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—¿y tú eres el caballero dorado más sabio de todos nosotros, quién lo hubiera pensado? —suspiró el caballero de plata.

—Ya relata de una vez el partido Dokho —reclamó Aldebaran desde el banco, o mejor dicho piedra donde esperaban.

—Pero si lo estás viendo en vivo y en directo —le dijo Mu relamiéndose los dedos por el algodón de azúcar.

—Es que a mí me gusta escuchar los comentarios —dijo Aldebaran suspirando.

Mientras el partido seguía su curso normal, dentro de lo que puede ser normal, lo que incluye patadas, cabezazos, agujas escarlatas, dragones ascendentes, otras dimensiones, cadenas nebulares, explosiones de galaxias, etc, etc. Todo lo que incluye el amplio repertorio de los queridos caballeros y mientras Shion que tenía problemas para seguir de cerca el partido puesto que su larga túnica blanca le dificultaba correr al ritmo de los santos.

—¡Alto, alto! —dijo Shion corriendo levantando su larga túnica

—¿Y ahora qué hicimos? —preguntó Shiryu que tenía la pelota.

—Yo no sé nada —dijo Milo con cara de distraído pero haciendo un hoyo delante del caballero dragón con su aguja escarlata.

—¡Momentito, momentito! —llegó agitado Shion al lugar —Ahora sí, pueden seguir donde estaban.

—¿Nos hizo detener el partido sólo para venir corriendo hasta aquí? —le reclamó Kanon

—Tú trata de correr con una túnica que te llega hasta los talones y luego hablamos —le contestó el patriarca enojado —. No retrasen el juego o les daré tarjeta amarilla.

—Si usted lo dice —Acto seguido Milo empujó Shiryu al hoy y escapó con la pelota.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es falta! Patriarca, muéstrele tarjeta amarilla —reclamó Ikki.

—¿Perdón? No vi nada, me distraje sacudiendo mi túnica. No sabes la de polvo que puede juntarse en los bordes

—Pero patriarca...—el dragón no pudo terminar su frase

—Nada, nada, sigue con el juego o te saco tarjeta amarilla por detener el juego. Ya estás advertido.

—¡Rayos!

—Mientras Milo ya escapó con la pelota, se acerca peligrosamente al arco rival —Dokho ahora sí comenzó a relatar el partido

—¡Bien Milo! ¡Ahora pásale el balón a Saga! —gritaba Aioria desde el arco

—Pero ¿cuál de los dos es Saga? —dijo confundido Milo

—El de tu derecha — le dijo el León

—No ese es Kanon, el de la izquierda es Saga —corrigió Aioros.

—¡Que yo soy Saga! —gritó Kanon cansado de ser confundido con Saga

—Pues al que le toque —dijo Milo y cerrando los ojos pateó la pelota.

—Milo le pasa el balón al caballero de su derecha, puede que sea Saga o Kanon —dijo Dokho pensando en que sería buena idea que los jugadores llevaran sus nombres impresos en las casacas y que por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido todavía —, pero ahí viene Shun que trata de frenar el paso del santo de géminis.

—¡Ataca cadena!

—¡Kanon necesito ayuda! —gritó Saga.

—¡Explosión de Galaxias! —salió Kanon en defensa de su hermano.

—¡Esto se va a poner feo! —comentó Dokho por el alta voz —A ver que es lo que pasa cuando se despeje todo este humo.

—¡Cof! Cof! —tosiá Shion —¡Tiro libre para el equipo de los chicos de bronce! Y tarjeta amarilla para ti Saga. Esta vez te pasaste

—Pero si yo no fui —dijo Saga.

—¡Shun háblame! —Ikki sacudía al inconsciente Shun, pero el caballero de Andrómeda sólo veía pajaritos volando alrededor.

—Camilleros, saquen al herido —y al ver que nadie le obedecía miró a Mu y a Camus que estaba junto a Aries —, dije que los camilleros saquen al herido del campo.

—Ya vamos —dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos caballeros aludidos.

—Tiro libre para los chicos de bronce.

—Pero Patriarca yo no fui el que… —Saga quiso defenderse

—Nada de eso —reprendió cariñosamente como un padre Shion a Saga —, no está permitido atacar así a los adversarios con un poder tan destructivo.

—Pero patriarca como es que permite que Shun use su cadena —protestó Aioros

—Su cadena es defensiva —aclaró Shion.

—Pero me estaba atacando —dice Saga

—Técnicamente estaba defendiendo —comienza Shiryu con sus lecciones — el arco de Hyoga.

—Jueguen de una vez —gritó Shura desde el banco.

—No les pagamos para que charlen —se le unió Mascara de la Muerte con su sonrisa socarrona.

—No discutan más y vuelvan a jugar —estaba claro que Shion no quería escuchar más sermones.

—Shun todavía no recupera la conciencia —reinició la transmisión Dokho —. Shiryu patea el balón con dirección a Ikki quien corre y no ve a quien realizar el pase. Evade a Kanon, sigue corriendo trata de ganar en velocidad a Milo pero no puede. El santo del Escorpión recupera el balón para su equipo, observa unos instantes y al ver que sólo Shiryu marca, corre tranquilamente, le pasa la pelota a uno de los gemelos mientras Hyoga grita desde la portería.

—¡Marca a Kanon, marca a Kanon!

—¿Cuál de ellos es Kanon? —preguntó Shiryu confundido.

—¿No sabes cuál se Kanon? —dijo Ikki irónico —Por fin algo que no sabe la lagartija gorda.

—Shiryu corre en círculos sin saber a quien marcar, lo que le valdrá un castigo doble por hacer quedar mal a su maestro —Dokho continuaba relatando las acciones del encuentro —. Mientras Milo todavía no sabe quien tirarle el balón, espera unos segundo y le pasa el esférico a Aioros que viene corriendo desde atrás. Mientras Ikki parece tener problemas con Saga, y por otro lado Hyoga se extravía en la otra dimensión cortesía de Kanon. Aioros corre hacia el arco vacío y anota ¡Gol!

—No creo que sea legal esta jugada, hay que esperar a ver que dice Shion de todo esto —dijo escéptico Albiore, que parecía ser el más familiarizado con las reglas del juego.

—¿Anotaron ya? —preguntó Shion que recién llegaba —Bueno, uno a cero a favor de los chicos dorados griegos.

—¡Qué! —protestó Ikki que esperaba expulsen a Saga —Pero si hicieron trampa, ¿no los vio cuando mandaron a mi portero a otra dimensión?

—Pero ya lo traje de vuelta —dijo Kanon cínicamente mirando en dirección hacia Dokho.

Segundos más tarde Hyoga cae en medio de Dokho y Albiore que se retiraron justo a tiempo.

—¡Ay, mis riñones! —se quejó Hyoga.

—Lo siento, no vi nada me distraje tratando de reanimar a Shun —dijo Shion muy tranquilo —. No me gusta verlo ahí, tirado en el piso... —pero luego de ver las miradas de los chicos de bronce —. Por lo menos Shun ya está bien. Bueno, que esperan el juego debe continuar.

—Ya estoy bien hermano —dijo Shun con una venda en la cabeza.

—Un momento —reclamó Hyoga —. No es que me preocupe demasiado por el tema, pero ¿dónde anda Seiya?

—Es cierto es como si no estuviera en la cancha —dijo el fénix mirando alrededor

Los chicos de bronce voltean a ver hacia Dokho donde el Pegaso muy tranquilo estaba a su lado mirando en el pequeño televisor portátil del santo de Libra.

—¡SEIYA! —gritaron al mismo tiempo

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó el Pegaso despistado como siempre

—¿Por qué diablos no entraste a jugar? —comenzaron los reclamos de Ikki —¡Hemos pasado la mayoría del primer tiempo con un hombre menos!

—¿Qué ya empezó el partido? —dijo Seiya para que le de un síncope al Fénix —Lo siento es que me distraje viendo el televisor de Dokho, ¿verdad que es bonito?

—¡Yo lo mato, lo mato! —Ikki trató de saltar sobre Seiya pero fue detenido por Hyoga y Shiryu.

—No te precipites —trató de calmarlo el cisne

—Espera a que por lo menos acabemos el partido —añadió el dragón

—No lo mates, Ikki —finalmente Shun intervino con sus ojos vidriosos apunto de llorar.

—Pero lo hago sólo por Shun.

—Eso dices siempre —dice el cisne que no perdía la oportunidad de aguijonear al fénix

—Por cierto ¿quién anotó? —preguntó el Pegaso no conforme con la escena anterior.

—Fue Aioros —le contestó el patriarca.

—¿De verás? —el Pegaso no cabía en su alegría —Felicidades Aioros, no sabía que podías jugar tan bien al fútbol.

Ikki estaba a punto de perder los estribos y es todavía un misterio el porque no lo hizo hasta ahora, pero lo que viene a continuación cambiaría el curso del partido.

—Van a jugar o terminamos el partido de una vez —gritó Camus desde las gradas —. Milo haz algo que estoy aburrido.

—Tú siempre te aburres —le contestó el caballero de la octava casa.

Se reiniciaron las acciones y tenemos de nuevo a Dokho para traernos las incidencias de este particular partido.

—Shion toca el silbato, se reinician las acciones en el centro de la cancha. Saca Shiryu que patea lejos donde Aioros marca a Seiya. Ambos corren en la misma dirección saltan, cabecean y hay un nuevo herido, pero esta vez es de las filas de los dorados griegos.

Todos, absolutamente todos se agarran la cabeza como si el golpe les hubiera dolido a ellos, y es que el sonido hasta despertó por un segundo a Shaka.

—Otro herido —dijo Shion llegando al lugar —. Camilleros, quítenlo de la cancha.

—Seiya se levanta tranquilo, parece que el no recibió ningún trauma por el impacto tan fuerte —dice Dokho

—No es de extrañar con esa cabeza tan dura —Albiore comentó —. Más bien estoy preocupado por Aioros. No creo que le sea posible continuar el juego.

Y diligentes Mu y Camus corrieron a auxiliar al jugador lastimado y Aioria corrió a su lado. Ahora era Aioros quien veía pajaritos volando alrededor.

—Hermanito del alma, ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron? —dijo Aioria muy preocupado.

—Me parece que vi un lindo gatito —preguntó Aioros que desvariaba —: es cierto, es cierto, vi un lindo gatito.

Y Aioros volvió a caer inconsciente.

—Es una lastima –relató Dokho —, pero Shion mira su cronómetro y decreta ¡final del primer tiempo! —Dokho comenzó tararear la canción de la liga de campeones.

* * *

Beledien


	7. Segundo partido, segundo tiempo

**Nota:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, ojalá que les guste este capítulo. Por mi parte me pondré escribir el siguiente.

**Día de campo 7**

—Véngate por mí —fueron las últimas palabras del caballero de Sagitario antes de perder la conciencia.

—¡Hermano! ¡No! —exclamó Aioria

—Ya, no seas exagerado —refunfuñó Ikki.

—Sí, cómo no —Saga se puso a imitar al fénix —¡Shun háblame!

No hubo que esperar mucho para ver a Ikki sobre el cuello de Saga apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Patriarca... —comenzó a decir Saga medio rojo —ayúdeme...

—Pero es el entretiempo —dijo Shion mirando su reloj

—Me... muero...—dijo saga ahora azul

—Rayo de aurora —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Camus luego de lanzar un suspiro de aburrimiento

—Me las pagarás, refrigerador francés —amenazó Ikki medio escarchado

—Y ahora ¿cómo vamos a jugar sin Aioros? —preguntó Aioria —No tenemos muchas opciones.

—Hay que reconocer que por lo menos para dejar a uno fuera de combate sirvió Seiya —dijo Ikki contento por la mala fortuna del otro equipo, y es que Aioros no jugaba mal, al menos no tanto como esperaba.

—¿Tú crees? — comenzó el dragón Shiryu con sus reflexiones —Ellos tienen jugador de repuesto y desde que botaste a Jabu, no se muestra cooperativo y ya ni nos dirige la palabra.

—Lo que nos deja una sola opción —dijo el cisne

—Y esa opción se llama Seiya —dijo Shun resignado

—Calma, no hay porque desesperarse, lo podemos solucionar —Ikki trató de calmar a sus camaradas —. Seiya ven aquí.

—¡Ah no! No volveré a caer en tu trampa —Seiya se alejó del fénix —. Además todavía me duele la cabeza del choque que sufrí con Aioros y esa patada que me diste seguro se va poner verde...

—No seas ridículo, no pienso golpearte.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero que seas el portero del equipo, entiendes lo que es eso ¿verdad?

Seiya movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo y luego respondió.

—No.

El fénix sólo pudo golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano y comenzó a contar hasta diez

—Mira lo ¿ves aquel lugar donde hay una red?

—Sí.

—Ese es el arco. Tu trabajo consiste en no dejar pasar a nada ni a nadie por allí ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

—Un momento, ¿por qué Seiya es el nuevo portero? —reclamó Hyoga.

—Vamos perdiendo uno a cero —Ikki se cruzó de brazos —, eso responde tu pregunta.

—No fue mi culpa. Si no me hubieran mandado a otra dimensión.

—Mejor olvídalo Hyoga —dijo Shiryu calmando a su amigo —. Es mejor que vuelvas a jugar en el terreno de juego

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo jugar donde me plazca? —preguntó el cisne mirando los gestos de afirmación de sus compañeros —De acuerdo.

Por otro lado los dorados trataban de acomodar lo mejor posible a su equipo.

—Supongo que ahora Shaka entrará en lugar de Aioros —dijo resignado Milo.

—Entonces te sugiero que comiences a despertarlo —Kanon parecía estar de mal humor.

—Shaka, Shaka, despierta —el santo de escorpión comenzó a sacudir al adormilado caballero

—¡Yo soy la morsa! Goo goo goo joo —fue la única respuesta que recibió Milo

—Yo no quería hacerlo, pero tú me obligas —dijo Milo levantando su mano —. ¡Aguja escarlata!

—¡Ay! —dio un salto Shaka frotándose la parte de atrás —No tenías que ser tan brusco.

—Shaka entrarás a jugar en lugar de Aioros, porque no está en condiciones de hacerlo —dio instrucciones Saga.

—Y ¿para eso me despertaron? —dijo Shaka comenzando a bostezar —Yo creí que era algo importante.

—¡Es importante! —le reprendió Saga —Y si no quieres convertirte en el caballero más lejano al gran maestro del puntapié que te voy a dar será mejor que juegues con todas tus ganas, ¿entendido?

—Ya te escuché que no soy sordo —murmuró Shaka caminado lentamente hacia el campo de juego con los ojos cerrados.

—Sugiero que Saga vaya a la portería y Aioria salga al terreno —dijo Kanon

—¡Yo! —se quejó Saga —¿Por qué?

—Porque ya tienes una tarjeta amarilla —le explicó Kanon —, y si sigues jugando así es seguro que te ganaras la segunda.

—¿Nada más por eso quieres que me vaya de arquero?

—Velo de este modo, en el arco tienes menos chance de andar repartiendo patadas —remarcó Milo antes de volver al terreno de juego para ser seguido por los demás

Mientras en el punto de transmisión.

—Zzz zzz zzz —roncaba Dokho y es que Dokho era como una computadora que cuando no está en uso se ponía en modo de espera.

—Oye Dokho, no es por molestar pero creo que ya comenzó el segundo tiempo —dijo Albiore sacudiendo a Dokho

—¿De veras? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —despertó de golpe Libra

—Por allá —señaló con el dedo el caballero de plata.

—Y volvemos a transmitir en directo desde el campo de Atena donde se enfrentan en el segundo partido por la copa Atena. Los equipos de los chicos de bronce contra los chicos de oro de Grecia, me acompaña Albiore en los comentarios.

—Gracias Dokho —Albiore parecía haberle tomado el gusto a esta nueva tarea de no haber sido que llevaba sólo una toalla encima —. Vamos a seguir transmitiendo, Shion toca el silbato y comienzan las acciones, esta vez es Seiya quien patea el balón pero con tan mala puntería que va a dar a la cabeza de Shaka.

—¡Un momento! —le quitó el micrófono Dokho —¡El que relata el partido soy yo! Así que dame el micrófono. Shaka se agarra la cabeza parece que el pelotazo le cayó desprevenido mientras Shion detiene la jugada ya que al parecer hay un hombre caído.

—¡Alto, alto! —dijo tocando el silbato Shion —Hay que atender a Ikki. Dime ¿estás bien?

—Nunca me sentí mejor —dijo Ikki todavía en el piso

—Entonces ¿por qué te caíste? —preguntó Shion

—Por la cara que puso Shaka al recibir el pelotazo ¡ja ja ja ja! —se carcajeaba el Fénix revolcándose en el piso — ¡Fue lo más gracioso que vi jamás! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

—Me las pagarás, gallina asada y ustedes también chiquillos...—Shaka amenazó a los chicos de bronce

—¡Orden, orden! —dijo Shion —Prosigan con la jugada.

—Y mientras Ikki y Shaka siguen discutiendo Hyoga se hace con el balón y escapa a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por Shiryu por si el cisne llegara a necesitar ayuda —Dokho reanudó los comentarios

—Es que ¿no hay nadie que los marque? —acotó Albiore.

—Al parecer Milo todavía trata de acomodar su casco que se cae a cada rato, mientras que Aioria se cambia los zapatos deportivos, y ¿dónde anda Kanon?

—Creo saber, mira hacia Shun.

En la escena Shun y Kanon estaban sumergidos en una competencia personal de muecas.

—No sean estúpidos y marquen de una vez que no ven que ese ganso y ese lagartijo vienen —daba instrucciones desde el arco Saga —. Es inúti,l no me escuchan. Tendré que arreglármelas yo sólo.

Y así como Hyoga corría raudo de pronto se vio dentro de un laberinto de luces y sombras y el arco no aparecía.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó el cisne —Y ahora ¿cómo encuentro a Saga?

—¡Pásame la pelota! —gritó Shiryu corriendo a su lado.

—No lo harás de nuevo —Kanon toma el alto parlante de Dokho y lo coloca sobre la cabeza de Shiryu

—No veo nada, me he quedado ciego de nuevo —Se hubieran visto las lágrimas del dragón si no tuviera la cabeza cubierta.

Y mientras Hyoga se perdía una vez más en otras dimensiones, por lo menos intentó pasarle la pelota al dragón que ciego como estaba no fue de gran ayuda.

—¡Auch! Por lo menos no avienten cosas —se quejó Shiryu

—Pero que mal juega Shiryu ni siquiera pudo dominar el balón —se lamentó Dokho corriendo al campo para recuperar su altoparlante —. Eso es mío, dámelo.

—Esperemos que Shun pueda hacer algo —dijo Albiore y hay que notar los marcados favoritismos por su alumnito

—¡Falta! —Shion tuvo que detener el partido nuevamente.

—Esto parece grave. Shion se dispone a sacar tarjeta amarilla —dijo Dokho nuevamente en poder del altavoz —¿para quién será?

—Esta es tu segunda tarjeta —dijo Shion sacando su tarjeta amarilla y luego la roja —¡estás expulsado!

—¿Quién, yo? —dijo todavía incrédulo Saga

—Ya tenías una tarjeta amarilla y ahora por dejar ciego a Shiryu te ganaste la segunda —explicó pacientemente Shion.

—¡Pero si yo no fui! —trató de defenderse Saga —Dile Kanon.

—Yo no sé nada, no me metas en tus problemas.

—¡Kanon me las pagarás!

—Sí, pero sal de la cancha —dijo Shion tajante —ahora tendrán que buscar un portero suplente.

—No se preocupen Shaka ocupará ese puesto —dijo Kanon asumiendo el papel de capitán del equipo.

—¿Y yo por qué? —refunfuñó Shaka

—Porque no eres tan rápido como Aioria, Milo pincharía la pelota si la tocara con sus dedos y yo ahora soy el nuevo capitán del equipo —aclaró Kanon

—Así que ese era tu plan deshacerte de mí para ocupar mi lugar...—reclamó Saga

—Estoy esperando a que salgas del terreno —dijo Shion golpeando repetidamente el piso con la punta del pie

Saga miró a sus compañeros y al no encontrar apoyo en ninguno salió del terreno no sin antes poner en claro.

—Bueno me voy, pero no me hago responsable por lo que pueda pasar.

—Sí claro, vete ya que nos atrasas —dijo Kanon, luego pensando para sí —. ¿Qué nos puede pasar si vamos ganando?

Mientras Kanon decía esto los chicos de bronce ya comenzaron a jugar y se acercaban a Shaka que estaba en su portería flotando como acostumbraba.

—Déjanos pasar Shaka —dijo Shiryu

—No puedo dejarlos pasar —dijo aun sin abrir los ojos el santo de la sexta casa —. Son como monos sobre la palma de Buda.

—¡Deja decir tonterías Shaka y abre los ojos! —le gritó Milo

—Tal vez si marcaran mejor —le reprochó Shaka

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —dijo Milo —¡restricción! —y el dragón quedó inmóvil.

Pero demasiado tarde ya que la bola ya estaba en las piernas de Hyoga que se escapaba

—No pasarás —dijo Aioria —¡Plasma relámpago!

—Yo no quiero pasar, sólo la pelota —dijo el cisne antes de ser golpeado por Aioria —¡Ay, mi páncreas!

Mientras Shaka ya se había hecho cargo de Shun ahorcándolo con sus propias cadenas

—Así estás muy bonito —dijo Shaka satisfecho —, quietecito.

—¡Suelta a mi hermano! —dijo Ikki que corrió hasta Shaka y lo agarró por detrás con sus brazos.

—No lo puedo creer, Ikki se dedica a inmovilizar a Shaka con sus propios brazos —relató Dokho.

—¡Eso no está permitido! —comentó Albiore —¿Dónde está Shion?

—Por enésima vez Seiya, el séptimo sentido es algo que nace de ti y no puede ser enseñado... —Shion le mostraba con muñequitos la diferencia a Seiya.

—Pero gran patriarca, una vez Mu me dijo que...—Seiya se detuvo en seco.

—¡Y es gol! —gritó Libra por el altoparlante —¡Shun anota en una excelente demostración de trabajo en equipo los chicos de bronce logran empatar en el último minuto!

—¡Ay Sieya, no me distraigas con tus preguntas que tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Shion corriendo hacia el centro de la cancha.

—¡No es justo, hicieron trampa! —gritó Milo

—¿Como lo de mandar a Hyoga a la otra dimensión? —le reclamó Shiryu

—¿Pero volvió, no? —le contestó Aioria

—A propósito ¿alguien ha visto a mi hermano? —preguntó Shun otra vez con los ojos vidriosos —No lo encuentro.

—Y ¿qué me dices de Shaka? No hay rastros —dijo Milo examinando la zona del arco —Oye Mu ¿no podrías tú traerlos de vuelta?

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus pleitos arréglenselas como mejor les parezca —dijo Mu cruzándose de brazos —. Shaka es capaz de regresar sólo de dónde quiera que esté.

—¡Voy a matarte Kanon! —Saga comenzó a correr detrás de su gemelo

—Gran patriarca ¡tiempo! ¡Tiempo! —gritó Kanon

—Tienes razón, estamos atrasados —dijo Shion mirando su reloj —. Acabó el partido, ahora Mu vamos a buscar a Shaka y a Ikki, presiento que algo malo les sucedió.

—Como si tuviera más remedio —Mu dijo suspirando —. Sólo espero que no estén en otra caricatura.

* * *

Beledien.


	8. Prepara tu equipo 3

**Nota:** Aquí otra vez con este fic de Saint Seiya que es propiedad de Kurumada, Saint Seiya, no el fic, ese es mío, así que échenme la culpa de todo lo que aquí acurre.

**Día de campo 8**

—Esto es terrible, Shun —se lamentó el dragón —. No podemos terminar en empate.

—Las cosas no podían salir peor, gracias a las tácticas del pollo ahumado —refunfuñó Hyoga —. Estará contento con el resultado donde quiera que esté.

—Pues si no te hubieras hecho engañar con Saga y su laberinto de luces y sombras habríamos ganado —le contestó Shiryu.

—¿Y qué me dices de Seiya y su gran aporte al equipo? Un espantapájaros habría sido más útil —le reprochó Hyoga.

—Pero chicos, no sé porque se enojan tanto conmigo, además no perdimos ningún partido todavía —Seiya tan contento como siempre

Hyoga estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón a Seiya pero se detuvo a escuchar estas palabras.

—Es cierto —dijo el cisne —. Tenemos dos puntos, eso quiere decir que el que pierda el próximo partido terminará último

—Y como no hay premio, solamente un castigo —dijo Seiya —. Estamos salvados.

—Pero ¿qué sucederá si empatan? —preguntó Shiryu.

—Eso no sucederá —el cisne respondió —. Además ¿quién se arriesgará a perder? Ellos harán hasta lo imposible por ganar.

—¿Dónde estará Ikki? —se lamentó Shun

Por su parte los caballeros dorados tenían su propia discusión.

—Esto es de vida o muerte —dijo Aldebaran nervioso —. No podemos perder el siguiente partido.

—Podríamos terminar últimos y eso no me gustaría —dijo Afrodita cepillándose el cabello

—Gracias a tus tácticas y a tu magnifica dirección estamos como estamos —Le reprochó Camus a Aldebaran.

—¡Qué! —exclamó indignado el toro dorado —Si tu ganso, que llamas alumno, no me hubiera congelado el piso.

—¿Otra vez con el mismo cuento? —Mascara Mortal intervino —¿No sería mejor definir a quien vamos a colocar de portero? Mu todavía no regresa.

—Es una lástima —suspiro Shura —. Era tan buen portero, no como éste —le revolvió el cabello a Piscis.

—¡Ay, que me despeinas! —Afrodita se volvió a cepillar el cabello —Por eso tu cabello es tan feo, parecen pinchos.

—Mi cabello no es feo —respondió rápidamente —, es hirsuto.

—¿Qué? —Aldebaran se mostraba confundido —Bueno, a lo que iba. Está visto que tendremos que buscar un reemplazo mientras regresa.

—¿Dónde hay que buscar? —gruñó Camus —El único que queda es Afrodita.

—Sí —añadió Mascara de la Muerte —, y apesta como arquero.

—Y como caballero, y como vecino y como compañero de parranda y como cantante y...—Shura fue interrumpido por el golpe de una piedra que Afrodita le lanzó en la cabeza —¡Auch!

—Calmados, calmados —el toro se interpuso entre los dos contendientes —. No hay porqué precipitarse, ya había pensado en eso.

—¿Pensaste? Eso es raro —si no fuera por la ironía se pudo haber dicho que Camus sonrió un poco ese momento.

—Sí, pensé en —siguió Aldebaran —. Por eso he decidido que tú, Camus irás a la portería y Afrodita jugará en tu puesto.

—¡Qué! ¡Yo no quiero ser el arquero, me niego, me oyes, me niego!

—Yo tampoco quiero jugar donde antes jugaba Camus —dijo afrodita —. Son muy bruscos y he visto como le pegaron al florero francés, creo que si voy por ese camino nunca podré ser padre.

—Tú, ni adoptando serías —dijo Mascara de la Muerte en un tono sardónico.

—Si acaso podrías resultar buena madre ¡ja ja ja ja!—rió junto con Mascara de la Muerte Shura.

Dos segundos tres centésimas más tarde Máscara de la Muerte y Shura aparecieron con un chipote cada uno producto del golpe que les propinó Afrodita.

—Se lo merecen por inmaduros —dijo Camus —. Y ¿a qué te refieres tú con no tener descendencia?

—Eso no creo que sea a causa del fútbol —intervino Milo —. Hasta donde sé, si Camus se queda solterón es porque es un antisocial que casi nunca sonríe cuando una chica le hace un guiño, pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo y con mis consejos atrapará algo...—el escorpión fue interrumpido por las miradas furibundas de los otros caballeros, especialmente Camus.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —le gritó Aldebaran —¡Seguro vienes a espiarnos!

—¿Yo? Sería incapaz —dijo Milo —. Además sus tácticas son muy malas.

—Entonces ¿qué cuernos quieres? —le preguntó Camus —. No es en alusión a ti Aldebaran. Ni a ti Shura.

—Quería que enfriaras este cubo de agua para despertar a Aioros que sigue sin conocimiento —dijo Milo —. Como todavía no traen de regreso a Shaka, lo necesitaremos.

—Pues si era eso toma, y deja de hablar de mi vida sentimental —Camus le alcanzó un cubo lleno de agua al borde de la congelación —. Ahora continuemos con la charla, ¡CÓMO ESTUVO ESO DE MANDARME AL ARCO!

—Pero Camus, hazlo por el equipo si jugamos con Afrodita seguro perderemos —dijo Shura preocupado.

—Yo tampoco quiero ser el portero —dijo Afrodita.

—No quieres jugar en el campo, no quieres ser portero, entonces ¿qué quieres? —preguntó el toro —. Recuerda que el castigo irá para ti también si perdemos.

—Al menos podría ser porrista —sacó un enorme diente de león que hizo crecer con su cosmos —. Mira, ya improvisé con qué alentar al equipo.

Las caras de los cuatro caballeros restantes no tenían precio, porque ustedes saben bien que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, para todo lo demás existe... bueno ese es un comercial sin importancia.

—Pero Camus —dijo Mascara de la Muerte sospechosamente más amable que de costumbre —, tú serías un gran arquero, el mejor.

—Tú sabes mucho de porteros, ¿verdad? —dijo Camus igual de amable que el Cangrejo.

—Tú sabes, tendría un doctorado si dictaran fútbol en la universidad.

—Entonces ¿por qué no eres tú el portero?

—¿Yo? No, sería muy malo allí —Mascara de la Muerte se desligó de toda responsabilidad —. Para eso mejor mandamos a Shura.

El caballero de la décima casa estaba entretenido soplando el pompón de Afrodita que ni cuenta se dio de que estaban hablando de él.

—Puede funcionar, ¿qué crees tú, Aldebaran? —le consultó Camus.

—Está decidido, si con eso te dejo de escuchar tus quejas —le contestó el caballero de la segunda casa.

Ahora bien, el francés es un idioma tan dulce fonéticamente hablando que no importó lo que Camus le gritó a Aldebaran ya que no sonaba tan mal como si se lo hubiera dicho en cualquier otro idioma.

Y mientras en el equipo de los griegos.

—Ya traje el agua —dijo Milo —, ¿qué era lo siguiente que hacía Aioros?

—Pues tomaba la cubeta y la vaciaba sobre el infortunado —le dijo Aioria vaciando el agua sobre su malogrado hermano mayor, quien por el susto comenzó a hacer como que nadaba.

—¡Socorro! ¡Cualquier cosa menos esa espantosa canción! —decía Aioros sin abrir los ojos.

Tuvo que pasar un minuto y Milo que lo pinchó para que Aioros volviera a la normalidad.

—Fue una pesadilla —dijo Aioros todavía conmocionado —soñé que estaba en el Titanic y Afrodita cantaba la canción...

—Cálmate, ya pasó —le dio consuelo Aioria —. Ahora tenemos que alistarnos para el segundo partido.

—Hay un problema —hizo notar Milo —. Todavía nos falta un jugador, no se acuerdan que Shion expulsó a Saga.

—Saga siempre ha sido la oveja negra de la familia —dijo Kanon —. Todavía tenemos una opción. ¡Dokho! ¡Dokho! Ven aquí un momento.

—¿Qué quieres Saga? —Dijo Dokho bostezando.

—¡Qué no soy Saga! ¿Quién te dijo que soy Saga? ¡Yo soy Kanon!

—Pero que carácter —dijo Dokho —, si hasta en eso te pareces a él.

—¡Ya entiendo! —dijo Milo con casi un foco encendido sobre su cabeza —Quieres que Dokho juegue para nosotros.

—¿Quieren que juegue para su equipo? —Dokho comenzó a frotarse los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa Dokho, no quieres jugar? —le dijo compasivo Aioros.

—No es eso —dijo Dokho —, ¡soy tan feliz!

—No se hable más, Dokho irás al arco —dijo Kanon.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Aioros —. Dokho no es muy alto

—En ese caso, Milo irás al arco —dijo Kanon.

—¡Qué! Yo no quiero ser portero —Milo hizo un puchero.

—¿Quién vota por Milo portero? —dijo Kanon, y todos al mismo tiempo levantaron los brazos incluido Seiya que andaba por ahí — ¿En contra? —sólo Milo levantó la mano —No se hable más, Milo eres el portero. Perdiste por cinco a uno.

—Pero si Seiya no cuenta, ¿por qué contaste su voto? —reclamó Milo.

—Igual hubieras perdido —le dijo Aioros —, por cierto, ya me acordé.

Medio segundo más tarde Seiya salió volando una vez más como un meteoro en el cielo.

—Feliz aterrizaje —le dijo Aioria cubriéndose la vista la mano—. Una cosa más, ¿quién va a ser el árbitro?

* * *

Beledien


	9. Tercer partido, primer tiempo

**Nota: **Saint Seiya y los demás son propiedad de Kurumada y los demás, ya se va acabando esta historia, les agradezco a ustedes que me mandan reviews y a los demás.

**Día de campo 9**

Albiore aceptó de muy mala gana hacer de arbitro del último y definitivo encuentro entre los dos equipos de los caballeros dorados, bajo la condición de que le prestaran algunas prendas de vestir, porque Mu ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de teletrasnportarlo con ropas.

—No te quejes Shiryu —decía el cisne —, además a ti te gusta andar sin camisa.

—Sin camisa pase —se quejó el dragón —, pero ¿tenían que quitarme también los pantalones?

—No sabía que vendían ropa interior con dragoncitos estampados —dijo Seiya —, ¿me das la dirección?

—¡Seiya no seas tan estúpido por una vez en tu vida! —gritó el dragón a modo de desquitarse con alguien —. Pregúntale a Shunrey, ella es la que me los compra.

—Te agradezco lo que haces por mi maestro —dijo Shun en un tono conciliador —. Si en algo puedo ayudar a Dokho lo haré.

Shiryu solamente pudo resoplar y resignarse a ver el tercer partido en paños menores.

—Ven Shiryu, Shion dejó su megáfono, podemos relatar nosotros el partido —le dijo el Cisne para reanimar a su amigo.

En el campo de juego.

—Esta indumentaria como que es muy resbalosa —decía para sí Albiore —, pareciera como que se me cae.

—Bien arbitro nuevo —dijo Camus —, ¿quién saca primero?

—Hay que hacer el sorteo —Albiore buscó entre los bolsillos monedas y sólo encontró una fotografía de Shunrey en bikini —. ¡Pero qué cosas!

—¡Oye, eso es mío!—le gritó Shiryu desde las graderías.

—¡Déjame ver! Déjame ver —decía Milo asomándose al lado de Albiore.

—¡No! Y ahora ¿alguien tiene alguna moneda para lanzar?

Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos y movieron las cabezas negativamente.

—Tendremos que inventar otra forma —pensó Cefeo —. A ver, el que haga llorar a Shun más rápido gana —propuso el caballero de plata, que conocía bien a su alumno.

—Sencillo —Kanon probó primero y pellizcó a Shun.

—¡Auch! No hagas eso —se quejó Shun.

—Mi turno —dijo Camus —. Oye Shun, ¡Ikki nos dijo que eres adoptado y no te quiere!

—¡No es verdad! ¡No te creo! —le gritó Shun a Camus, pero acto seguido Andrómeda comenzó a enjugarse una lágrima.

Una vez solucionado el problema del sorteo inicial se iniciaron las acciones. Ahora era Hyoga con Shiryu los que relataban el partido.

—Comenzamos a transmitir desde la arena de Atena, el arbitro toca el silbato y saca Aldebaran, le hace un pase a Mascara de la Muerte que es interceptado por Aioros, lo evade, sigue corriendo por la franja derecha, hace un cambio de lado y le pasa el esférico a Afrodita que baja de pecho pero nadie va a marcarlo.

—¿Qué esperan? Vayan a marcarlo —les da instrucciones Kanon.

—Yo no voy a acercarme a Afrodita, ve tu Aioria —dijo cómodamente Aioros.

—¿Estás loco? Que tal si me mancho con su maquillaje, la que se me arma con Marin.

—Yo no uso maquillaje, mi cutis es perfecto —le gritó Piscis a Leo.

—¡Marquen, marquen! ¿Qué esperan? —gritaba Milo desde el arco.

—Yo voy Saga—dijo como siempre diligente Dokho, lastima que estaba al otro lado de la cancha. Muy lejos de Afrodita.

—¡Qué no soy Saga!

Por eso, aunque Afrodita corría como niña para no despeinarse

—¡Te oí!

Lo siento. Piscis llegó sin problemas hasta el arco, donde Milo se preparaba, pero mejor escuchamos los relatos del gans… digo cisne, que para eso está en este capítulo.

—Afrodita está frente al arco, se prepara para rematar. Milo lo espera. El público contiene la respiración, patea y...

—¿Eso era todo? —dijo confundido Milo —¡Pateas como niña!

—¡lLa pelota va directo a las manos del santo de la casa de Escorpión! —relató Hyoga —Fue el peor remate que jamás vi, ni siquiera Shun patea así.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó Andrómeda.

—Lo siento Shun —se disculpó el cisne y siguió relatando —. Milo saca desde el arco, Kanon domina la pelota mientras es marcado por Camus y Mascara de la Muerte, Aioros se acerca para ayudar, mientras Afrodita marca de cerca de Aioria.

—¡Aléjate! — dijo el león al santo de los peces

—Pero así es el juego, ¿me vas a decir que no sabes jugar?

—Necesitamos ayuda —dijo Kanon —, ¿dónde está Dokho?

Lejos en el arco que defendía Milo.

—Ya llegué —dijo Dokho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Los chicos necesitan ayuda ve al otro arco —le reclamó Milo

—Que oso. Pues decídanse donde van a jugar.

Pues según como lo veíamos Dokho se la va a pasar todo el encuentro del lado equivocado de la cancha.

—Camus le roba el balón a Kanon, le hace un pase corto a Aldebaran. Éste corre unos metros pero es interceptado por Aioria que trata de pasarle la pelota a Aioros, aunque lo sigue como sombra Mascara de la Muerte, que cabecea y el esférico está ahora en posesión de Afrodita.

—¡Ve a marcar a afrodita! —le ordena a Aioros a Aioria.

—¡Eso sí que no!

—Irás —ordenó nuevamente Aioros.

—No, no iré.

—¿Irás por las buenas o por las malas?

El santo de Leo le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor. Ya saben cómo son de caprichosos y berrinchudos los de este signo.

—Por las malas —dice Aioros suspirando —, ¿me ayudas Kanon?

Y entre los dos avientan a Aioria donde Afrodita, que se limpiaba el sudor con un pedazo de algodón.

—Este color rosado definitivamente no me queda, debí bloqueador solar.

Fue lo último que se escuchó decir al santo de Piscis antes de que Aioria le cayera encima de cabeza, aunque creímos que los gatos siempre caían de pie.

—¡Falta! ¡Falta! —dijo Albiore con la camisa mal abotonada —Esta camisa se me anda cayendo de rato en rato.

—De seguro ya me embarré con lipstick, ahora Marin me va a matar —decía Aioria mirando su manga

—Afrodita, responde —decía Mascara de la Muerte mientras sujetaba al caballero de la última casa.

—Creo que te respondería si dejaras de apretarle el cuello —dijo Camus.

—El árbitro señala tiro libre —relató Hyoga.

—Es un tiro peligroso, están muy cerca del arco de Milo— añadió Shiryu —¿Quién va a patear?

—Parece que los santos dorados discuten entre ellos para ver quien... Aldebaran les da de coscorrones a cada uno, suponemos que el va a rematar, mientras Milo acomoda su barrera

—¡Más a la izquierda! —decía Milo —No, ¡mejor más a la derecha! ¡Mejor un poco más al centro!

Mientras al otro lado de la cancha.

—Hola Dokho, viejo amigo ¿qué haces aquí? —le saludó atento Shura.

—Pues me mandaron, ¿tú qué cuentas?

—Aquí de portero. Es un puesto muy tranquilo —Shura miró al otro lado de la cancha —oye, creo que te llaman allá.

—Otra vez, ¿qué no pueden quedarse quietos en un solo lugar?

Aldebaran acomoda el balón, toma impulso y... —El cisne no pudo terminar su frase

—¡Restricción! —Milo rió —¡Con eso tienes!

—¿Ah sí? —Camus desde el fondo tocó la pelota para Mascara de la Muerte —¡Rayo de aurora!

—Milo se quedó frío en su lugar —dijo Hyoga con el micrófono —. Mascara de la Muerte tiene el arco libre para rematar, se alista, es un gol cantado...

alguien se atravesó en la trayectoria de la pelota.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Mu —Por eso no quería regresar

—No seas quejumbroso Mu. Ni que un pelotazo en la cabeza doliera tanto —le dijo Shion que junto a Shaka, Ikki y dos sujetos raros estaban dentro del arco defendido por Milo —. Eres un ariete ¿no? Deberías estar acostumbrado.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Aioria corrió hacia Mu y lo abrazó —Has salvado nuestro pórtico.

—¿Qué yo hice qué? —dijo Mu confundido.

—¡Camus, cómo pudiste congelarme a mí! —le reprochó Milo que ya había conseguido moverse —¡Yo soy tu mejor!

—Es un partido Milo, la amistad no tiene nada que ver —dijo Camus sin mayores remordimientos —por cierto y estos sujetos ¿quiénes son?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Uno de ellos tenía los pelos parados hacia un costado y vestía un traje anaranjado, mientras que el otro tenía el entrecejo fruncido y un traje azul con una especie de armadura blanca.

—¿Ellos? Tuvieron la amabilidad de detener su pelea cuando Shaka e Ikki cayeron en medio de su batalla —explicó Shion —. Ahora nos ayudaron a traer de regreso a Ikki y Shaka.

—¿Así que viven aquí? —Dijo el sujeto del traje anaranjado —Yo quisiera jugar con ustedes un rato, para medir nuestras fuerzas.

—Ni lo pienses Kakaroto, tenemos que terminar nuestra pelea.

—Ya voy Vegeta. Fue un gusto conocerte Shion, a ver cuando nos volvemos a ver.

Al momento el sujeto del traje naranja puso dos dedos en su frente y tocó el hombro del sujeto vestido de azul. Y como llegaron los dos sujetos se fueron.

Los caballeros los vieron partir.

—Ahora a reanudar el partido —dijo Shion—. Saque de arco para el equipo griego.

—Yo todavía soy el árbitro —dijo Albiore —. Además no hay tiempo para más. ¡Fin de la primera etapa!

* * *

Beledien


	10. Tercer partido, segundo tiempo

**Nota:** Los caballeros del zodiaco, mejor conocidos como Saint Seiya, le pertenecen a Kurumada y Toei Animations. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Día de campo 10**

—Acéptalo Shion, ya te sacaron del equipo —dijo Dokho —. Ahora tendrás que volver a relatar el encuentro —dijo concierto tono sardónico para mofarse de su amigo.

—Por cierto Dokho, ahora que ya regresó Shaka puedes volver a dormir —dijo Kanon para incomodar al caballero de Libra

—¿Para eso me trajeron de vuelta? —preguntó Shaka a modo de queja.

—Cállate Shaka —le reprendió Kanon —. Si perdemos por tu culpa será el primero en recibir el castigo —ambos caballeros volvieron a la cancha de juego.

—Tal parece que no fui él único al que hicieron a un lado —se burló Shion

—Es que conmigo les hubiéramos dado una paliza —dijo Dokho en un poco conocido tono arrogante.

—En tus sueños, yo no permitiré que Mu pierda —respondió Shion —. Eso me haría a mí un mal entrenador, digo maestro.

—Pues yo podría dirigir mejor al equipo de Kanon —Dokho alardeó.

—Eso si que no te creo.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Lo que quieras.

—El que pierda compartirá el castigo con el equipo que salga último —sentenció el santo de Libra.

—¡Trato hecho! —aceptó el Patriarca el reto.

—Qué bueno que ya volviste Mu —decía Shura —, ahora puedes volver a tu puesto de portero.

—Yo no quiero ser portero —habló Mu —, es muy aburrido.

—Pero eres muy bueno en eso —dijo Mascara de la Muerte

—Yo soy bueno para muchas cosas —respondió el carnero dorado

—Seguro Mu —dijo Shura en un tono conciliador —, entonces ¿de qué quieres jugar?

—No me han entendido, no quiero jugar.

—Me parece que escuché mal —dijo Shion —, ¿cómo estuvo eso? Tú jugarás Mu, y de portero, ¿me entiendes?

—Pero maestro...

—Pero nada, vengan todos —dijo Shion autoritario —. Ahora bien, esto es lo que harán durante lo que queda del partido. Aldebaran, como eres el más corpulento te encargarás de la marcación en el lado izquierdo. Mascara de la Muerte te ayudará por el lado derecho robando balones que le pasará a Camus. Camus juegas de medio y te encargarás de arrastrar marca para que Shura quede libre de delantero.

—¿Y yo que voy a hacer? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Lo que mejor sabes —dijo Shion —. Observarás desde el banco con tus pompones de diente de león —Piscis no refutó al Patriarca que seguía con sus instrucciones —. En cuanto a ustedes, ¿saben lo que les ocurrirá si acaso pierden?

La mirada de Shion se ensombreció.

—¡Terminarán planchando todos los vestidos de Saori!

Los caballeros dorados retrocedieron cuando escucharon estás palabras.

Por su lado Dokho armaba otra táctica.

—Entonces yo jugaré de delantero...—decía Kanon que ahora era el capitán del equipo

—Mal, mal, muy mal —decía Dokho sacudiendo la cabeza —, así no le ganaran ni al equipo de Misty y los caballeros de plata.

—¡Te oí Dokho! —gritó Albiore desde las gradas.

—Si quieren ganar este partido, tienen que tener un plan y jugar como equipo —les explicó el caballero de la séptima casa.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? —preguntó Kanon

—Muy simple —instruyó Dokho —, Saga tú te vas al arco.

—¡Qué no soy Saga!

—Está bien Saga, pero irás al arco —sentenció Dokho —. Shaka, tú marcas por la derecha y tú Aioria por la izquierda. Milo tu deber será el de destruir el juego del otro equipo para eso marcarás a Camus para que no le haga pases a Shura. Aioros, seguro Aldebaran jugará de defensa está vez, pero te será fácil ganarle en velocidad, por eso tienes que estar atento a los pases de Milo.

Dicho esto Dokho miró a cada uno de los caballeros.

—Deben poner todo su empeño, porque algo muy malo puede pasarles si acaso pierden.

—¿De qué tan malo estamos hablando? —preguntó Shaka.

—Deberán planchar todos los vestidos de Saori.

Shaka y los demás caballeros palidecieron al mismo tiempo. Así que aceptaron de inmediato las instrucciones de Dokho. Sería tal vez porque tenían más sentido que el plan de Kanon o del mismo Saga, que desde que lo expulsaron no daba señales de vida, y es que la última vez que lo vieron correteaba a su hermano con ahínco, pero sin éxito. Finalmente pareció que se rindió porque no había rastros de él.

—Albiore se dirige al centro de la cancha y llama a los equipos —dijo Ikki quitándole el micrófono a Hyoga —. Los inútiles caballeros se aproximan torpemente porque todos sabemos que juegan como señoritas...

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el fénix.

—Mejor continúo yo —dijo Hyoga —. No queremos que te maten porque Shun ya cumplió su cuota de llanto del día.

—Si llora un poco más puede hacerle daño —dijo Shiryu.

—No te burles Shiryu —Shun comenzó a llorar.

—Ya ven lo que hicieron esto me las pagan —dijo el fénix agarrando a los otros dos caballeros de los cabellos. Así que por el momento no tendremos quien relate los partidos, pero trataremos de describir lo que sucede en este definitivo encuentro.

Sacó primero el equipo de los santos dorados de Grecia, Milo le hizo un pase a Aioria que trató de eludir la marca de Mascara de la Muerte que lo marcaba con mucho empeño.

—No pasarás —dijo Mascara de la Muerte —¡Ondas infernales!

—Eso lo veremos —le contestó Aioria —¡Plasma Relámpago!

—¡Falta! ¡Falta! —dijo Albiore tocando el silbato.

—¿Falta de quien? —le gritó desde fuera de la cancha Shion.

—Pues de tu equipo —le dijo Dokho —, ¿qué esperas para expulsar a Mascara de la Muerte?

—Albiore, no puedes expulsar a Mascarita —Shion salió en defensa de su jugador —, expulsa a Aioria.

Mientras estos dos entretienen al arbitro del encuentro el partido seguía su marcha, y quien sabe porqué, pero la pelota sobrevivió a semejantes ataques, no así los caballeros que yacían en el piso con la mirada perdida. Mientras el esférico salió volando hasta caer en los pies de Camus que era marcado por Milo.

—Dame el Balón —dijo Milo

—Sí claro, ¿y tu nieve de limón?

—Mejor una de fresa. Además me debes una de hace rato —la mirada de Milo cambió ya que estaba decidido a quitarle la pelota a su amigo —¡Restricción!

—¡Ja ja ja! —rió Camus —Sabes que eso jamás funcionó conmigo. ¡Rayo de Aurora!

Milo saltó justo a tiempo y evitó ser golpeado por el aire frío de Camus de Acuario.

—Ya deberías saber que ningún ataque funciona dos veces con el mismo oponente.

—¡No te estaba apuntando a ti!

Detrás de Milo estaba Shaka cubierto de nieve.

—Malvado refrigerador francés, esto no se queda así —Shaka sacó un rosario de su mano y comenzó —. Capitulación del demon... no, así no resultará, ¡capitulación del acuario!

—Fallaste —dijo Camus en tono de burla —, ni siquiera me tocaste.

En ese momento hubo una explosión donde estaba Hyoga peleando con Ikki.

—¡No avienten cosas! —gritó Seiya.

Para ese momento Camus y Milo ya estaban enfrascados en una pelea personal

—Todo es tu culpa Camus —dijo Milo —¡Aguja Escarlata!

—¡Auch! —se quejó Camus —¡Rayo de Aurora!

Oportunidad que aprovechó Aioros para escaparse con el balón pero no contaba con Aldebaran que no iba a dejar pasar al caballero de Sagitario.

—¡Gran cuerno!

—No caeré en tu trampa —dijo Aioros —¡Trueno Atómico!

La pelota voló una vez más por sobre el campo de batalla, digo el campo de fútbol.

—¡Yo voy a ayudarte hermano!

Dijo Aioria tratando de levantarse pero ese mismo instante Mascara de la Muerte asió al león de un pie y cayó de cara al piso.

—¡No irás ninguna parte!

—¡Suéltame pedazo de crustáceo!

El esférico comenzó a descender cerca de Shaka que trataba de averiguar que andaba mal con su rosario.

—¡Shaka el balón, el balón! ¡Viene el balón! —le gritaba Kanon desde el arco.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Shura corriendo —, ¡ya es mío!

—Nada de eso —dijo Shaka abriendo su ojos —¡Kah!

Shura voló por los aires junto con la pelota.

—¡Echen paja que voy cayendo!

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó cuando el santo de Capricornio cayó cerca del poste izquierdo defendido por Mu.

—¡Ay! Se me va a poner verde mañana —se quejó Shura todavía en el piso —, ¿no podías amortiguar mi caída?

—¿Y que se me cuele un gol? —le respondió Mu —Mi maestro no me lo perdona.

Mu tomó el balón y lo lanzó al centro de la cancha.

—Oye Albiore, ¡eso es falta! —reclamó Shion zarandeando al árbitro—, ¿me vas a decir que no es falta?

—No es falta —replicó Dokho sacudiendo igual a Albiore igual que Shion —, ¿o acaso viste a Shaka tocar siquiera a Shura?

A medida que la pelota iba perdiendo altura los caballeros corrieron para ganarle a su ocasional rival.

—¡Es mía, e mía! —dijo Shaka.

—No si puedo evitarlo, ¡gran cuerno!

—No lo harás, ¡plasma relámpago!

—¡Ondas infernales!

—¡Aguja escarlata!

—¡Ejecución Aurora!

—¡Trueno atómico!

—¡Explosión de galaxias! —Kanon dejó un momento su portería para ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Revolución de polvo estelar! —Mu hizo lo mismo.

Y finalmente

—¡Excalibur!

Así que la pelota que ya estaba, pateada, quemada, congelada, agujerada, condenada al infierno y muchas otras cosas más fue partida en dos mitades exactamente iguales que salieron en direcciones opuestas rumbo a los desguarnecidos arcos.

—¡Gol! —gritó Albiore señalando el centro de la cancha.

* * *

Beledien.


	11. Epílogo

**Nota:** finalmente les digo que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animations, este es el último capítulo de este fic que me salió de la patada.

**Día de campo 11**

—¡Sí, es gol! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Dokho y Shion y se abrazaron entre ellos —¿De qué te alegras tú? Es gol de mi equipo, dile Albiore.

—Es cierto, es gol —respondió el caballero de Cefeo.

—¡Ves! —seguían hablando al mismo tiempo el Patriarca y el antiguo maestro.

—Un momento —dijo Shion —, ¿cómo es posible que los dos estemos en los cierto?

—Tienes razón —dijo Dokho —. Explícate mejor Albiore.

—Que es gol para ambos equipos —dijo Albiore encogiéndose de hombros —, y ya sólo queda un minuto por jugarse, 59 segundos, 58, 57...

—¡Qué! —gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos maestros —¡No puede ser, terminaremos en empate!

—¡Qué! —gritó Ikki deteniendo el golpe que iba a propinarle a Shiryu —Debes estar bromeando, no pueden terminar en empate.

—Y menos a un gol —dijo Hyoga colgado del cuello del fénix.

—¡Eso nos dejaría empates en puntos y en goles! —dijo Shun cuya cadena estaba

enrollada en la pierna del cisne.

—¡Eso quiere decir que salimos campeones! —dijo emocionado hasta las lágrimas Seiya.

—¡Rápido, hay que hacer algo! —dijo desesperado Ikki —¡Vamos a ayudar a esos inútiles!

Y sin decir más los caballeros de bronce saltaron al medio de la pelea de los santos dorados.

—Rápido Mu, arregla la pelota, hay que seguir jugando —dijo Ikki tomando al carnero por los hombros.

—Pero necesito un inflador...—dijo Mu

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —le gritó Shion

Obediente como siempre Mu, echo mano de lo que tenía a su alcance, por lo que llenó la pelota de arena.

—Ahí tienen su balón —dijo Mu lanzando la pelota por los aires.

—¡Es mía, Es mía! —gritó Aldebaran, saltando para cabecear el esférico llenó de arena.

El eco de aquel golpe todavía retumba por la zona. Pero El toro logró su cometido, pudo enviar la pelota directamente a la portería desguarnecida de Kanon.

Los caballeros sintieron que los segundos se hacían años al ver volar el balón con rumbo al arco para luego estrellarse en la cara de Tatsumi que de un de repente apareció de la nada dentro del arco de los dorados griegos.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Tatsumi —Esto me lo pagan

—Agradece que al menos te traje conmigo —dijo el caballero de géminis que apareció junto a Tatsumi

—¡Fin del encuentro! —decretó Albiore.

—¡NOOO! —gritaron al mismo tiempo los caballeros.

—Así es —dijo El santo de Plata que para entonces ya había perdido la camisa —. Terminó el encuentro en empate a un gol por lado, anotados ambos por Shura en el minuto 38.

—No puede ser —se lamentó Camus con varios agujeritos en la ropa.

—Es imposible —se quejó Milo con medio cuerpo congelado.

—Todo es tú culpa, Pelado —gritó el santo de Géminis.

—¿Y no tendrás nada que ver tú? —preguntó el otro gemelo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Shun —Kanon hizo todo lo posible porque el equipo ganara.

—¡Yo soy Kanon! ¡Saga me amarró y me mandó a la otra dimensión!

—¡Pero fue tu culpa, por hacer que me expulsaran del encuentro!

—¡Pero tú, mandaste primero a Tatsumi, para que luego te hicieras pasar por el patriarca y así ser el árbitro del encuentro!

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¡No, tuya!

—Ven cómo yo tenía razón —añadió Dokho.

Los gemelos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

—Esto es un abuso —se quejó el dragón —. Las cosas no pueden terminar así

—Lo sabemos —trató de tranquilizarlo Shun —, todos terminamos con los mismos puntos y goles

—No me refiero al partido —dijo Shiryu —, ¡estás pisando mi camisa Albiore!

—¡Shiryu! —exclamó Dokho —Que maneras son esas de andar sin ropa. Vístete de inmediato y vámonos a casa, que Shunrey ya debió preparar la cena.

—No me invitan a cenar —dijo Shion —. Mu le echa demasiada sal a la comida

—Ustedes no van a ninguna parte —les reprendió Albiore —, ¿se les olvida la apuesta que hicieron?

—¿Cuál apuesta? —dijeron al mismo tiempo Shion y Dokho.

—Que compartirían el mismo castigo que el equipo que terminaría último si acaso no ganaban —les recordó Albiore —, y como en este caso, todos terminaron últimos por así decirlo, creo que todos deberán cumplir el castigo.

Ahora bien, esto no les gustó nada a los caballeros, pero finalmente tuvieron que aceptar lo que Albiore les decía ya que había empeñado su palabra, y como caballeros que eran tendrían que cumplir lo prometido, les guste o no. Así que levantaron un poco a Aldebaran que yacía inconsciente en piso y lo arrastraron de vuelta al santuario para que todos cumplieran con su penosa penitencia.

Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana

—Pásame el blanqueador —dijo Hyoga —. Esto no está suficientemente blanco, no parece la inmaculada nieve de Siberia.

—Cállate Hyoga —dijo Camus cargando una enorme cesta de ropa

—Yo no entiendo —dijo Milo —, cómo es que pueden caber veinte metros de tela en un solo vestido.

—Y ¿qué me dices de las enaguas? —dijo Shura —Parecen globos aerostáticos.

—Porque tuvimos que hacer esa tonta apuesta —dijo Shaka.

—¿No será por algún Karma que cargas de vidas pasadas? —le respondió Mascara de la Muerte, quien finalmente iba comprendiendo las enseñanzas del rubio Buda.

—Yo no sé porque —dijo Aldebaran con su venda en la cabeza —, pero se me hace que olvidamos algo.

—Tú qué sabes —le reclamó Aioros con similar vendaje —, estabas inconsciente cuando dejamos el lugar.

—A mí también me parece que perdí algo —dijo Seiya —, pero no logro acordarme.

De vuelta en el campo abierto.

—¿Alguien me escucha? —gritaba Saori en cerca del acantilado —¿Qué no van a venir por mí?

—¡Ya me acordé! —dijo contento el Pegaso —¡Me olvide traer la cesta de la comida!

**FIN**

* * *

Beledien


End file.
